Never Betray A Fox
by Aileen Dickinson
Summary: After the dementor attack, Harry collapses. He wakes up in Gringotts where he finds out many truths. His magic was bound, he's a lord of five houses and he's a kitsune. He will need his mates to ground him, two of them! Submissive, powerful! Harry. Slash. Character bashing. Fifth year. non canon
1. Chapter 1

**Here's y new story! It will be slash pairing(Fred/Harry/George) and there will be some character bashing. I'm Italian, so not a native English speaker, if there are any spelling or typing mistakes I apologize ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!"

Why was he in such a situation again?

The day has started so well.. or as well as it can be living with the Dursleys at least. They were their usual hateful selves and made his life hell with chores and insults, but he was now used to it all.

What made this summer worse were the nightmares of the last task of the triwizard tournament and Cedric's death. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault the other boy died, if only he didn't suggest they both take the cup at the same time he would still be alive.

He rarely ever slept and when he did he woke up screaming and scared, it always took him several minutes to remember that he was in Privet Drive and not in the graveyard fighting Voldemort.

Other than that, not only he was prisoner in there but his friends hadn't contacted him all summer, his letters went unanswered, they didn't even come to get him for his birthday this year.

He was furious with them. Oh, he knew that it was probably on Dumbledore's orders, he was not as stupid as he made everyone believe, but still, if they were really his friends they would try to keep in touch with him instead of obeying a man that had no right to make such decisions about his life.

He still hated the man for forbidding him, again, to stay with Sirius, his godfather. A man that was innocent and genuinely loved him. But instead of trying to get him a trial the headmaster only thought about forcing him back with the muggles.

Thank Merlin his godfather was not an idiot who followed Dumbledore blindly. The man sent him a letter every day telling him things of all kinds. From what was happening in the wizarding world, about the Order of the Phoenix and their plans, to stories about his parents, things he should have known about wizarding traditions, his title and duties.

Harry was not a happy boy when he found out that he was the heir of a Most Noble and Ancient House and that Dumbledore kept that and his inheritance hidden from him. Thinking back he realized just how many times he did something absolutely stupid only because he didn't know shit about the wizarding world. Like rejecting Malfoy in such a rude way in first year and making an enemy out of him, just to make an example.

After realizing the situation he was in Sirius took it upon himself to educate Harry on everything he needed to know and so he received ten or more parchments of letter every day along with different books for him to read.

His inability to sleep came handy, allowing him to study during the night while the day he was otherwise occupied with the idiotic muggles.

He had already decided that at the first chance to go to Gringotts he would deal with this situation and send a big fuck you to Dumbledore, his order and all that wanted to manipulate his life and use him as a weapon in this fucking war!

The only unusual thing that was actually bothering him was that since his birthday he had been feeling tired and achy, his magic felt restless under his skin but he didn't for the life of him understand the reason.

B y the time evening came he felt nauseous and dizzy. To make matters worse a couple of dementors decided that his cousin would make a good snack.

Joy.

He hated feeling so sarcastic and angry all the time, not that he had reason to feel any different, but it just felt wrong for him. Shaking this thoughts from his mind he concentrated on the memories of his godfather, how happy he was to finally have some semblance of family and watched as the silvery stag appeared.

He had successfully managed to drive them away when he felt the world go black around him and he fainted.

§§

"Mr. Potter… Can you hear me?"

Slowly he opened his eyes, coming face to face with a goblin. Well, that was new…

After ensuring that he was completely awake and 'stable' enough for the conversation they needed to have, the goblin lead him to one of the offices that lined the dark corridors of the bank.

'I wonder what did they mean by stable.. I am not dying am I?' he thought.

"My name is Bloodfang, Mr. Potter, and I am the Potter's account manager"

"Um, pleasure to meet you, sir" he said still confused. 'How did I get there again?'

"I am certain you have many question and we also have many matters to attend to, so I suggest starting immediately."

"Of course"

"Very well. To start with soon after you collapsed your house elf took you there so we could help you, seems that he didn't trust Saint Mungo's or wizards in general.."

"Dobby.." he whispered. So that was the crack he heard before fainting. He would have to buy him special socks to thank him as soon as he could.

"Indeed. Strange elf but an extremely loyal one, he is. Our healers visited you and we found some things of concern. Tell me have you been feeling strange lately?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, after my birthday I started feeling a little ill but today it was worse"

"The reason you are feeling like that is both linked to your birthday and to external sources. The healer found that you have several bonds placed on your person and magic, as well as potions and compulsions that alter your behavior." He announced solemn "our healer also suspects that you may have a creature inheritance that has been blocked by one of this things, leading to your illness"

"I.. how? Why?" Harry couldn't help but stutter. He didn't need to be a genius to link it all to Dumbledore, the man liked to manipulate him way too much for his own good, but he never expected him to do something like that. "What are they exactly and can they be removed?"

"We can easily find with a blood ritual offered by Gringotts, it will show everything from the titles you hold, your properties and business, any active contract or alliance, magical abilities, as well as anything that shouldn't be there like potions, compulsions and blocks." Bloodfang explained "We would have done it before but the policy of the bank doesn't allow us to proceed without the express permission of the client"

"I want to do it, please" he asked. He could feel his hands shaking in anger and shock and tried to control it. He wished Sirius could be there for him and help him but it was too dangerous with him being a wanted criminal still. So he did the next best thing and concentrated on his breathing.

Bloodfang instructed him to slit his palm with the dagger provided and bleed on the parchment the goblin produced from one of the many drawers of his desk. After a few seconds the wound closed thanks to the goblin magic and the parchment started filling itself with writing .

**Full name: Harrison James Potter**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter (Deceased); Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Godparents: Sirius Orion Black III, Alice Madeline Longbottom nee Prewett**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (illegally) **

**Age: 15**

**Titles: Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Heir of the Most Noble And Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (By blood as last living descendant, eligible for emancipation) . Eligible as heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, eligible as heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (By blood). Eligible as heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by right of conquest. **

**Properties: Potter Manor (sealed under fidelius), Potter Castle (sealed under fidelius), Godric's Hollow (under ministry jurisdiction as national monument), Griffin Castle (sealed), The Lion's Den (sealed), Hogwarts (One quarter), Grimmauld Place nr 12 (under fidelius), Black Manor (sealed), Castle Noir (Paris, sealed), Villa Black (Rome, sealed), Black cottage (Russia, sealed), Black apartments (Usa, sealed), Blackwood Ranch (usa, sealed), Peverell Manor (sealed), Slytherin castle (sealed), Basilisk Liar (sealed), Hogwarts (One quarter). **

**Business: Potter Corporation, Black Companies, (see family ledgers for more)**

**Investments: Daily Prophet 64 %, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions 22%, Flourish and Bloots 53%, The Leaky Cauldron 48%, Slug and Jitters Apothecary 67%, Twilfitt and Tatting's 86%, Ogden's Old Firewhiskey 12%, (see family ledgers for more)**

**Contracts: Longbottom Greenhouses, Greengrass Law Firm, Davies Antiques, Abbott Vineyards, marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore. **

**Alliances: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom (Potter), The Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett (Potter), The Most Noble House of Malfoy (Black), The most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass (Potter, Black), The most Noble House of Lestrange (Black). **

**Magical abilities: Parseltongue (partially blocked), shadow travel (blocked), illusions (blocked), animagus form (blocked), mage sight (blocked), partial metamorphomagus (blocked)**

**Creature Inheritance: unknown –blocked 100%**

**Magical Core: Golden- 90% blocked (yellow-squib, pink-weak, red-average, green-above average, blue powerful, silver-warlock, golden-mage)**

**Other: compulsion potions/spells designed to: hate-prejudice towards slytherin students; loyalty towards Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley; weak love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley, hate towards Severus Snape, reckless behavior, asocial tendencies, depression - anger inducers, (other potions/spells have been too weakened to be recognized or nullified), Horcrux. **

"Merlin.." Harry whispered unbelieving what he had just read. It was just too much to take for him at the moment. If he started thinking about it all he would stay there for days and just get an headache so he decided to shut his mind and just follow his instincts for now on what to do.

Well. Not that there was much to think about having to remove all that shit.

"It is advisable to remove all the blocks, especially the ones on your magical core and creature inheritance. If left unattended they could lead to your death" the goblin spoke, making him finally raise his eyes from the parchment. "The horcrux too. I assume it is a shard of the dark lord's soul. We can remove it safely for you"

"Yes. Of course. When would it be possible to schedule a ritual to remove them?" he asked.

Even though everyone thought he was stupid, he was actually quite smart and liked to read. The library was the only place his fat cousin would never enter and his safe heaven, it was there that he discovered his love for knowledge.

Once back in the wizarding world he played stupid, partly because he really didn't know anything about this strange new world and party because that way people would underestimate him. The fact that Hermione was so prissy about her grades didn't encourage him to do better either, afraid back then to lose a friend.

He still continued to learn though, that's why he knew that all those blocks could be safely removed only in two ways. The one who put them removed them or by a ritual offered by the goblins.

As for the horcrux. He would not think about it now or he would get sick all over the antique desk in front of him.

"We would need only a couple of hours to set up the chamber if you are willing to wait here. We could address your titles and discrepancies in your trust vault in the meantime" Bloodfang proposed. At his nod he sent a message to prepare for the ritual before producing the ledgers for his families form this desk.

"Several withdrawals had been done from your trust vault using your key. Since the amounts are quite high we sent you several letters but you never answered those and seeing that you failed to complain after the monthly statements we thought they did it with your permissions but after what came to light today I'm afraid we were wrong"

"What statements? And I never authorized anything.. the only time was when Mrs. Weasley bought my school supplies.. " Harry said wide eyed.

"It is safe to assume that Dumbledore blocked your mail too then, fan mail included. We can trace it back for you for a small fee if you wish." Bloodfang offered.

"Yes please."

"As you can see from those statements" he continued showing him several parchments "1000 galleons went to the Dursleys every month for the last fourteen years, 500 galleons to Mrs. Molly Weasley every month for the last four years, 250 galleons to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger every month for the last four years, 250 galleons to Ginny Weasley for the last three years. 1500 galleons went to Dumbledore for the last fourteen years every month and 1000 to the order of the phoenix every month for the last four years."

Harry clenched his fists tight in anger as the goblin spoke, he didn't care if he drew blood, keeping a tight leash on his magic was more important at the moment. He didn't think the goblin would like it if he trashed his office.

"Also 2000 galleons had been taken in your first year of school to buy a .. broomstick, and 3500 galleons had been used to buy tickets to the quidditch world cup last year."

"I'll kill them" he hissed. He thought that the broom he got in first year was a gift instead they used his money and bought the most expensive kind they could find, the old bastard probably wanted the lions to win at all costs and if the exclusive broom cause him to be target of jealousy and insults even better.. and the world cup.. they said that Mr. Weasley got the tickets from a colleague instead he paid for all of them! He could have been happy to do so if they asked but to steal from him for such a stupid thing as quidditch.. He really didn't know what to think anymore.

"I would offer you a calming draught normally but it won't be good for the ritual later. We can take a break though so you can calm down and eat something light." Usually goblins didn't care for humans and their stupid emotions but he couldn't help but feel respect for this little wizard. He was still strong after all the shit the wizarding world and Dumbledore had pulled on him.

Oh, he didn't doubt that he would rage and cry as soon as he was with someone he cared someplace safe. But for a child so young he was strong, not only in magic but in mind. If there was something goblins respected above all else it was strength.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for my reactions.."

"It's understandable"

§§

After a very light breakfast and another serious talk Harry decided that he would get emancipated and accept his lordships.

Since he was the last male descendant of his line, as heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, he was eligible for emancipation. Something he could have done at thirteen he was informed and also his participation in the triwizard tournament made the emancipation a mere formality. Since the rules stated that only of age wizards could compete when they failed to pull him out of the contest magic recognized him as an adult.

The procedure was simple enough, signing a few papers to send to the ministry and then wear his lordship rings. Bloodfang also told him that the rings and the family magics would help him and protect him during the ritual after he accepted the lordships.

The Potter ring was the first, it was gold with a ruby and the family crest carved on it representing two swords crossed with a stag in the middle of jumping over them. The Gryffindor ring was a rose gold with a big ruby with an engraved griffin in the middle and three smaller rubies on either side in a line, on the inside were carved protection runes.

Those were the easy ones, the others needed to accept him.

Bloodfang presented him with the heir ring for the house of Black, since Sirius was alive and he was the rightful Lord (or would be as soon as he claimed it). Right now the ones eligible as heir were Harry and Draco Malfoy. Normally Draco would have been the first to claim the title as heir, since he was born fist, and see if the magic accepted him, but since Harry was now an adult he could try before him. It was up to the Black family magic to choose who was best suited. The goblin was confident that Harry would be chosen though not only because his relation to the main Black line was stronger through his grandmother and his godfather both, but also because of his extremely strong magic and the metamorph abilities of the Black line that showed in him.

Harry looked at the heavy white gold band with a black onyx in the middle circled by little diamonds, the image of a grimm was etched in the stone and the family motto 'Always pure' was inscribed on the inside. He took a deep breath and slid it on his finger.

He felt like magic was studying him, probing and searching for something. The band around his finger started to get warm and he was afraid it would start to burn and cut off his finger after deeming him unworthy, but then it stopped and with a happy pulse of magic it cooled down.

He was the Black heir.

He breathed deeply realizing that he was holding his breath and his lungs were screaming for oxygen.

The next ring presented to him was the Peverell one. It was white gold too with a sapphire on it and the symbol of the deathly hollows on it. Pretty simple in comparison to the others. He felt it probe around but accepted him quite quickly.

The last one was the one that scared him the most. Slytherin. It was a thick white gold band in the shape of two snakes coiling their heads around the emerald in the middle with an elegant S on it and runes in parseltongue carved on its surface.

When he put in on it started hissing and the magic 'slithered' all over him like it was a snake, scenting him. He felt it battle with his own magic and after what felt like a lifetime it submitted to him with a low hiss of acceptance.

"Congratulation. As of today you are Harrison James Potter Gryffindor Peverell Slytherin. Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Gryffindor, Peverell and Slytherin. Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"That's.. quite a mouthful." He deadpanned. He would need ages to sign things now!


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are crazy! Not even 24 hours had passed and the story already had 100 followers! I couldn't believe it and wanted to pinch myself but it's true and the numbers are still growing.. and now it has nearl100 favorites too! What to say. I love you, guys, I really do! XD Thank you for showing me so much support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I will look through the family ledgers later if you could gather them for me, along with anything I should be aware of. Now though I really hope that there is something we can do about that marriage contract. I really don't want to marry Ginny, especially now that I now they've been drugging me with love potions." Harry sighed. They've been talking for three hours already and it was only 10 in the morning. He couldn't wait for this day to end and sleep.

"That's quite simple. Since it was done illegally by Dumbledore, who had not right to claim magical guardianship over you, you just need to break it. Be sure to add a bit of Potter family magics while you do it." Bloodfang instructed him.

"Should I say something specific?" he asked blinking.

"No, you could even say nothing. It's the intent that counts Lord Potter." The goblin said "all those pompous phrases you wizards like to say are mostly for show, unless the wizard is so stupid that he needs an incantation to concentrate on what he wants. Magic works the same way"

Interesting. He would have to remember that and practice a bit.

Concentrating hard on destroying the contract he watched as the Potter ring glowed and the red magic that he could associate with his blood family moved towards the parchment and set it on fire.

Great. One headache less to think about.

"Very good. If I may, I saw that your parents will was never read. We can set up a date if you wish for a public hearing with all those who have been mentioned or we can read it now and simply send letters to those who received something from the late Lord and Lady Potter."

"I think it would be best a public hearing. Sirius would like to be there and I'm not .. I.." he really couldn't be alone for that, he would break down, he just knew it but his pride wouldn't let him admit it in front of the goblin. He didn't want to be considered weaker that what they already thought of him.

"Since you mentioned Lord Black, we can forward an invite to the head of the DMLE so they can hear for themselves of his innocence."

Harry made to speak, worried about his godfather being near anyone from the idiotic ministry, but the goblin beat him to it.

"Not to worry, the ministry has no jurisdiction in the halls of Gringotts. Your godfather would be perfectly safe I assure you"

"I you say so, then please proceed with that" he nodded. He was still worried but he wanted his godfather free at all costs.

"I only have some more things to inform you about before we can go on with the ritual. First of all about the dementors' attack. The ministry send a letter about your usage of magic and tried to expel you"

They couldn't expel him! Hogwarts was his home! Even if he risked death every year and was full of idiots and the old bastard was here.. he couldn't be expelled! What about his education?!

Maybe he could do something. He owned half of the castle after all.. they couldn't throw him out right?

"It seems that Dumbledore intervened and they set up a trial for you. Rubbish I say." The goblin sneered "if you can give us the memory of the event, Gringotts bank can handle the matter for you. We will contact Adrian Greengrass, your family's solicitor, and he will resolve everything simply talking to Madam Bones. She is the head of the DMLE."

Well.. that sounded easier than his plan to take Hogwarts hostage until they declared him innocent.

"Sure, sounds good" he said nonchalantly.

A few minutes later a vial filled with a copy of his memory stood on the desk waiting to be sent to his solicitor. Bloodfang assured him that he would contact Mr. Greengrass for him and explain everything after he was done with the ritual.

"Next, as Lord of several houses you are bound to secure an heir, preferably male, for each one of them. It doesn't matter if you get your future wife pregnant or if you're the one to bear them. Of course should your spouse have a title to pass on, it would need another heir." The goblin informed him.

"So.. I need to have five children or more?" Harry asked. Sure he wanted to have a family, better if a big one but this way he could as well try to best the Weasley and have more children than them!

"Indeed. Should Lord Black have children of his own, something I'm unsure about seeing his prolonged stay in Azkaban, they would become the heir of the Black family freeing you of the duty."

'I hope whomever I marry likes children cause I will need a lot of them and somehow I have the feeling Siri won't have any of his own' he thought, while nodding to the goblin.

"The last thing is that after the ritual, your creature will awake and you will need to learn as much as you can about it. We may help and identify what you are for you, but we won't tell you more. Your family vaults will be surely full of any kind of book you may need. Also you can expect to have some kind of destined mate. It's rare for a magical creature not to have one"

'I can live with that' he thought. Having a predestined mate meant that they would be perfect for each other, or as close as it comes to that depending on the type of mates they were. He had no idea what kind of person he would be attracted to right now, he felt so confused with the knowledge that he had been under love potions and potions that altered his personality. For all he knew he could even be gay!

It was all so confusing just knowing about it and it would be even worse after the ritual when he would have new strange emotions and thoughts, with creature instincts he didn't understand on top of it.

He was sure that Fate was having a great laugh at his misfortune.

"I think we covered everything. If you can follow me we will proceed with the ritual to remove the blocks and cleanse your body from the influence of spells and potions." Bloodfang said walking around his desk to a door on the side of the office, a different one from where they entered earlier.

They walked down a long corridor that seemed to take them to the lower levels of the bank. Torches were illuminating the dark stone and the distance between the doors started to grow until they encountered one every 20 metres.

Their stop was the very last door at the very end of the hallway. It was imposing and the great stone arch that surrounded it was covered in runes of protection and containment if he wasn't mistaken.

He had taken to reading about runes in second year when everyone was too preoccupied with avoiding him to worry about what he was doing. The library became his safe heaven again during the night and he became interested in many subjects he found there, among those runes.

Pity he couldn't take the elective class because he had to play stupid for Ron and Hermione's sakes.. if only he had known back then how they really were he would have done things differently.

Back to the present though.

The ritual chamber was dimly lit with soft blue lights that seemed to come from the glowing crystals attached to the stone walls. In the middle there were different circles of varying sizes composed of runes and different symbols he couldn't identify.

"Please go to the side chamber, remove your clothing and put on the white robe you will find there" instructed him the goblin.

"Ok"

After that he was asked to lay on the ground in the middle of the chamber. Several goblins came in and took position at different points of the circles. Two stood on his side over the smaller circle while ten were in the outer one, other goblins stood in the three middle circles.

As one they started chanting. Their voices were low and guttural, it both unnerved him and soothed his body into a trance like state.

He felt his core starting to pulse, at first just a little but then it increased a little each time until it felt like it was starting to warm up.

There was something that was stopping his core from growing larger, like chains enveloping it, forbidding it from expanding. It started to tug harder to break its confines.

They felt so tight and restricting now for his much too large core in comparison to the little space they confined.

He winced and repressed a scream as the warm feeling became an unbearable burn. He felt like he was burning from the inside out, like someone was crucioing him and burning him together, like he was dying and he could do nothing because at this point even if he wanted to scream his throat raw, no sound was going to escape.

The pulsing became stronger, more aggressive, like a feral beast that was trying to force the bars caging it. It hurt so much. The goblins never said anything about that kind of pain. He was expecting that it would hurt but that was too much.

He wanted to scream, to trash on the ground, to peel his burning skin away and claw his eyes out. Anything to make it stop.

With a mighty push his core snapped the first chain, making him arch his back from the floor and release a silent scream as tears leaked form his eyes.

One after another the chains started snapping and dissipating. The foreign and slimy magic slowly parting from his core leaving behind his finally free magical core.

He could see it, in his mind eye. An enormous ball of bright golden magic, that seemed to burn and light up in golden and white sparks, greeted him pulsing happily, reminding him of a sun. The light, the warmth and the power, he reveled in it all.

But the pain was not over yet. The small reprieve made him all too aware of the searing pain that came from his head, his scar.

He willed his mid eye to move, to leave the comforting sun of his core and show him what was happening to his scar. To the horcrux.

It was like watching a battle between his golden magic and the black mass of the foreign soul. His magic that was initially enveloping the horcrux, started to push it towards the outside guided by the chant of the goblins. The black mass tried to resist. It was like a glob of black hissing acid, it felt evil and poisonous, like it would corrode anything it touched if his magic let go for even a second.

He glared at it, willing with all of his mind, soul and magic for it to leave. The golden magic responded to him, glowing brighter and pushing with more force.

Again he screamed, this time his voice coming forward, and the goblins watched as a black mass came out of the boy's forehead. They continued the ritual while one of them held an empty vase in his hands. They willed the mass to go inside so they could destroy it later, after the ritual was complete.

They were on the last part now. Releasing his magical creature and, as a gift from the goblin nation, undo any damage done to his body.

This part was the less painful for Harry.

With his mind eye he found himself in front of a cage.

He watched as some kind of animal snarled from within and tried to claw his way out. Slowly the bars started to dissipate. At the same time he felt his body changing, healing and relaxing.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, for the second time in the last twelve hours, was black fur and several swishing tails in front of emerald slit eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

§§

It was only two hours later that he woke up from the ritual. The goblin once again performed a scan on him to make sure that he was not suffering any side effects from the whole thing.

He was happy when they told him that he was now free of any blocks and altering potions and spells. The horcrux had been safely removed and killed with another ritual later.

From the combination of the removal of foreign magic, the awakening of his creature and the healing ritual they did later he now was healthier than he had ever been. He didn't need glasses anymore and the world was suddenly much clearer to him, he could almost see the dust particles in the air if he concentrated enough.

His personality was now his own, even though he would need some time to get used to it and not feel confused by the different way of thinking and feeling. Thank Merlin the life he had and all the shit always happening at Hogwartds made him extremely adaptable to changes, even mind shattering ones like this discoveries and dealing with discovering himself for the first time. He would just take everything in stride without making a fuss, it was useless throwing tantrums or conflicting over it.

His mind was also sharper and they told him that he would have an easier time understanding and processing information now, he already was quite smart before but he still needed his time to get things right, now without the strain of the horcrux in his head he was even better.

The physical changes were surprising and different from what he thought, but not unwelcome. It would take time to get used to it though, especially because he wasn't very happy to see that he was still short and now even more feminine looking.

'Ugh.. the first person that tries to joke about my height or the fact that I look like a bloody girl is dead' he thought darkly in his mind. He could bet Sirius would be one of those.. he would prank him to dead if he dared.

Slowly, because he still felt a bit of ache from the ritual, he got dressed in some new clothes that Bloodfang had provided after declaring his hand me downs to be rags unfit to dust the cellars of the bank let alone be worn by a Lord of six Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses.

The pressed black slacks and green silk shirt felt good on him and he vowed to buy himself a new wardrobe as soon as possible, coupled with the open black robe made him look like a true pureblood. He tied his hair back with a ribbon and joined the goblin in his office once again.

"I have prepared the ledgers with all your families affairs for you to look through. This is the parchment with the summon for the will reading of your parents that is scheduled for the day after tomorrow, the other recipients will receive it within today."

"Thank you Bloodfang"

"You're welcome. Then I have spoken with Adrian Greengrass while you were sleeping, he is now at the Ministry dealing with the situation and said that he will owl you later once he is finished. On that note we have removed the post ward and all letters addressed to you in the last fifteen years are in a vault we set apart for it. Most of it is fan mail and gifts, some from your friends and a lot of business proposals and similar. I suggest you to go through it and reply as you see fit. It is most rude to ignore a business letter like that but they will understand if you explain. We set it up so that your elves could pop in and out of that vault, and only that, to bring you mail and sort it. It will take a lot of time, believe me. Now though you will receive everything addressed to you, so don't worry."

"That's a relief. I will arrange with my elves to deal with it so you can have the vault back as soon as possible Bloodfang" Harry promised.

"That is appreciated. Lastly I have prepared for you a Gringotts pouch, it is charmed to take money from your vaults as you see fit and linked to your blood and magical signature. If stolen it will come back to you and no one can use it apart from you. to make it work simply say the amount of galleons you need, the vault you want to take it out from and it will appear inside."

"I didn't know those existed. Why do wizard still go back and forth to their vault to take money then?" he asked while adding a drop of blood on the bank insignia and infusing it with magic to link it to him.

"Because we offer those only to our most wealthiest customers."

He should have expected that answer.

"Since you're not the classical pureblood idiot, I have prepared for you a Gringotts card too. It works like a muggle credit card. There are very few businesses in the magical world to use it still, but in the muggle world it will work perfectly without you needing to turn your galleons in muggle currency here at the bank."

"That's cool" he smiled "I'm sure I will use it a lot. Thank you"

"If that's everything I will see you again in two days time, my Lord"

"Harry please. I'm sure I will get enough of that Lord thingy from the wizards and you're taking care of my money. I trust you and would be happy if you called me by my name" he asked.

"If you insist." The goblin coughed awkwardly. Could he have embarrassed a goblin? That would be a first he was sure.

"I will probably need to visit my vaults and take out a few books too. But I will do it next time."

"May your gold grow in your vaults" Bloodfang told him in the customary greeting of the goblins.

"And may your enemies tremble in fear" he replied before leaving a surprised goblin looking after him.

It was time to go home.

* * *

**SO.. that was the second chapter. Did you like it? **

**As always I wish to thank all the people who added the story to their lists of favorites or alerts and left a review, I'm expecting many more of you after this chapter! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know.. I said I would update once a week and I'm late. You're lucky I'm ahead and I have the next few chapters already written because this past week I wasn't able to write a single line. *sigh* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Entering the Leaky Cauldron he headed for the public floo, as much as he was eager for some shopping he wanted to see his godfather more. Also shopping would surely be more fun to do in company, when the man would finally be free in a couple of days.

He could feel a ward around the fireplace designed to keep the people in the pub from hearing what was said or read the lips of the person ensuring the privacy of their travel.

With that knowledge he took a bit of floo powder and called the address of Grimmauld Place number 12, townhouse of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and current, but not for long, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

§§

Even though Sirius had told him much about the house, it was still different than what he expected. Dark, dusty and depressing, Grimmauld Place was not a place he would spend his time voluntary, at least until it looked like that.

He could hear several voices through the walls and assumed that there was a meeting going on somewhere. It seemed that something had happened If the raised voices were anything to go by.

"…And Harry…!"

He could not hear what was said but recognized Mrs. Weasley shouting his name in the middle of it. He didn't envy Sirius and the others, she must have been shouting for a while and they must have headaches already.

He tapped into the wards and they informed him that there were all the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Snape, someone else with Black blood and another couple of people he didn't know in the house. And they were all in the kitchen.

'Time to start the show' he smirked casting a glamour over himself to look like he did before the rituals.

Once he was sure he did it right he went to the kitchen and opened the door, almost pouting when no one noticed him.

Really! It was his great entrance, he even made sure to bang the door! Stupid woman screeching was ruining his fun.

"You're an irresponsible man, no one would ever trust you with the care of a child! And you're an escaped convict! You have no right to talk about Harry! Just do what professor Dumbledore tells you and don't bother us good people!" Molly screamed.

He growled low in his throat at the words. How dare that woman insult his family?

He saw Remus turning towards him, he probably heard him growling with his wolf hearing, and Sirius did too to see what was his friend was looking at. They both had wide eyes, not expecting to see him there. Not so soon at least in Sirius case, the man knew Harry would be safe and could take care of himself.

"Now. That's not very nice Mrs. Weasley" he said smiling.

As one all the heads turned to look at him coupled with shouts of "Harry!"

"Where have you been mate?" 'Ron, that back stabbing prick'

"How could you be so irresponsible and leave your home!" 'Why did I never notice how bloody annoying she is? Oh, yeah. Potions'

He noticed that the elder brother, Bill, was looking at him curiously. He remembered that he was a curse breaker so he probably could feel the glamour around him but not see underneath. Fred and George instead were both curious and sad. 'Why did they look sad?' he thought 'They should always smile'

A second later they had apparated to his sides and hugged him, surprising him.

"Harry dear" " You shouldn't worry us like that" "Glad you're fine though" They said, giving him a last squeeze before leaving him, almost reluctantly.

They were really strange today. Or maybe he just saw it today because he wasn't brainwashed anymore. Yeah that must be it.

His creature too, was acting strangely since he entered the room. But he was feeling so many different things that he couldn't place what exactly the issue was. He would look into it later.

"Oh Harry! How did you get there? Where were you?! Oh no matter, we'll call professor Dumbledore immediately he'll know what to do" Molly continued to say, as if she hadn't insulted his godfather a minute earlier.

"Why? So he can send me back to those abusive muggles and steal some more money from my vaults?" he asked feigning innocence, his green eyes wide in silent wonder.

"Wha.." the words die on her lips while everyone, she included, look at him in shock. Both for his unusual behavior and for his revelations.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Bill asked. He didn't know what was happening there since he just came back from Egypt but whatever his parents had done along with Dumbledore he didn't want to have anything to do with it. Especially if they took advantage of this poor boy. Looking at Ron and his friends he could see they looked angry and he assumed they were in it too.

"Mh? Oh you must be William Weasley right?" he asked smiling happily at the tall redhead man "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Where did you get that cool fang earring?" he asked eager to have one of his own.

"Ah.. it was a gift from my brother Charlie. Nice to meet you too. The twins told me much about you" he said a bit dazed.

'I thought he would know about me from Ron but.. The twins talk about me?' he thought and for some strange reason he felt himself blush under the glamours. It was quite flattering though, the twins had many friends and it meant a lot to him that between all of them they decided to talk about him to their brother.

"As for what I'm talking about.. it's fairly simple. Dumbledore illegally placed himself as my magical guardian, stole money from me and gave some to them" he said pointing to the four traitors "Put blocks on my magical core and dosed me with potions and all around tried to keep me ignorant of my heritage"

Bill looked murderous, same with the twins who were torn between glaring at their mother and brother and looking at Harry in concern. Sirius and Remus were growling keeping each other from killing the bastard old man, Snape was frowning heavily while the other people present were shocked and/or skeptical.

"Harry dear, you don't know what you are talking about obviously. Don't worry professor Dumbledore knows what's best for you" Molly tried to reason with him.

"Like the marriage contract with Ginny?" he asked blinking.

Unknown to him the twins shot jealous and angry glares at their sister.

"Yes.. I mean no.." she stuttered.

"Harry stop this nonsense at once." Hermione ordered him only to yelp and cower behind Ron when Sirius growled at her.

"No, I don't think I'll stop. Quite the contrary. As for right now, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore are banished and forbidden entry in any and all properties of the Houses of Black and Potter. So mote it be" He stated.

With a flash the four of them vanished from the kitchen, the house magic throwing them in the street along with their belongings.

Harry turned towards the other spectators. "I don't know you" he said to the four man looking at him with mouth open before they could introduce themselves he continued "Out with you too" and shooed with a wave of his hand and the house complied.

A bark like laughter filled the room and in between breaths the dog animagus said "That was great pup! Absolutely fantastic!"

"Wicked" the twins chorused grinning.

"Sooo.. Who are you?" he asked the young woman he knew to have Black blood. He had not banished her from the house only because he was curious and she was family. So unless she was one of the idiots worshipping the old goat's skinny arse, he was going to give her a chance.

"I'm Tonks" she replied with a smile.

"Nymphadora, Tonks" Sirius said, pointing out her name loudly and grinning.

Harry watched as the woman glared at him and her hair shifted from bubblegum pink to angry red. He blinked "That's so cool" he cooed "I meant the hair change, not the name. Not that the name is ugly, quite particular actually. Can I call you Nym? Yes, right? Back to the hair.. You're gonna teach me, right? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He rambled looking at her with big pleading green eyes.

"You're quite a chatty fellow aren't you? But I like you so you may call me Nym. As for the hair, sorry no can do. Either you're a methamorph like me or nothing" she shrugged.

"What do you think of goat face?" he asked changing the subject. He was not going to admit being one before making sure of her alliance.

"Uh.. you mean Dumbledore?" his mood swings were staring to give her a headache "Well.. I joined cause I want to do something for the war and I thought we would fight but he isn't doing anything at all!" she complained "Also I don't think I will follow him after what you said earlier"

"Great" he smiled widely at her "You're welcome to stay in that case."

Sirius snorted "Did you forget that this is my house pup?"

"No, but I'm your heir so I can do what I want" he replied sticking out his tongue at him.

"Cheeky brat"

"You love me"

Harry suddenly looked serious and turned to the three Weasley left in the house.

"Did you know? Did you have anything to do with it?" he asked. His green eyes were pleading them to say they didn't know. He couldn't think of the possibility of the twins betraying him. For some reason the thought alone hurt more than having Ron stab him in the back.

"Harry" they said looking at each other.

Fred took a step forward "I swear we didn't know anything about that Harry. I still can't believe mum and Ron and Ginny would do something like that.. or actually I'm not so surprised, out of all the family those three and Percy had always been the most greedy but I thought they loved you, that they were your friends."

"Especially considering the fact that our family owns you a life debt for saving Ginny in your second year from the chamber" George continued "For them to do that" he sneered at the last word "It's a disgrace, even for a family like ours that doesn't care much for traditions" It was probably the longest he had ever heard a twin talk alone without the other filling in. "We would never do something like that to you, you have to believe us. To us your.. family" he finished a bit uncertain biting his lip.

Harry felt so relieved hearing their words. They didn't betray him, they really cared about him and he didn't have to lose another couple of friends, important ones at that.

He could only trust a select few now that he found out the truth and having them at his side was a huge comfort for him. His inner creature was purring in delight at their assurances. But when George said the last bit something felt strangely wrong. Family.. he knew he saw the two as friends, irreplaceable ones. He trusted them, he needed them. So why did it suddenly hurt when he said he was family?

It meant that they saw him like a brother maybe? He was a brother to them? So it meant that if they saw him like a brother then he would never.. never what?

On the outside people were watching worried as he looked first confused then suddenly frowned. The twins shared a look. Had they said something wrong?

What was his problem? Harry couldn't understand. He could feel his creature whine for some reason. shouldn't he be happy? They were Fred and George! And they loved him like a brother … his heart hurt a little more each time he thought about it. He tried to find a sense in all of it.

He was loved like a brother .. by his.. mates?..

His eyes widened and he let out a silent gasp. It hurt so much now and he could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes. He needed to leave.

"I.. I'm sorry I .." He couldn't talk so he just turned and bolted from the door.

"Harry wait!" they called before running after him.

"Moony" Sirius called looking after the three teens running from the kitchen

"Yes Padfoot"

"What did I miss?"

"We all missed something I think" the other replied while getting on his feet, intent of making some hot chocolate for everyone. Chocolate was the miraculous cure for anything and everything. And he most certainly needed some for his growing headache.

"It smells like love to me" grinned Tonks rocking back and forth on the back legs of her chair.

"The twins talk a lot about Harry in their letters.. more than they would with a normal friend" mused Bill wondering why he didn't notice before now the obvious crush his little brothers had on the boy.

"Really!? Oh they would be so cute!" She squealed before falling backwards with the chair and cursing loudly. "son of a troll" she muttered rubbing her sore behind.

"Graceful as ever I see" sneered Snape from his dark corner

"Oh, leave her alone Snape, her clumsiness is like a curse on his own with how much she finds herself with her arse on the floor every day" sniggered Sirius.

"Bastard" she shot him a dark glare before stomping over to Bill on the other side of the kitchen.

"Who wants chocolate?" asked Remus, uncaring of the ruckus they were making behind him.

"Me, me, me!" Sirius yelled bouncing on his chair like a little kid on sugar high.

§§

He run into the first bedroom he found and threw himself on the bed, tears falling freely on his face now. His heart hurt so much now.

He guessed that a more explicit rejection would literally break it, he wouldn't die for it but he would be unhappy for his whole life and sooner or later he would commit suicide like most creatures do when they can't live without their mates.

He heard the door open but he just burrowed his face further in the pillow. He didn't want to see anyone right now, much less talk.

"Harry." Oh Merlin it was George!

"Harry please don't cry" Fred pleaded as he sat on the bed and caressed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Did we do something wrong?" his twin asked "please just tell us"

"We can't stand to see you crying"

Should he tell them? It was not like there was anything to lose. After all he would not be able to face them again after what happened downstairs without feeling pain. He would probably try to avoid them as much as could too.

"You didn't do anything. It's not your fault" he mumbled on the pillow, still trying to stop his tears. He didn't want them to see him even more pitiful than he already looked.

"Clearly something is bothering you .. so don't lie" Fred insisted.

He slowly sat up wiping away the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt, only to be replaced by fresh ones. He bit his lip as he started to talk, eyes glued to the blue comforter.

"You said you love me like a brother.. I .. You are my friends and I always cared a lot about you.. and.. I really love you too.. it's just that.. when you said that.. I .. I realized that.. I .. I want to be more than friends with you and it hurt" he whispered.

He didn't dare to look up at them, but unknown to him the twins were bearing identical looks of surprise.

"Harry.."

"No, please. I can't bear to hear you reject me so just.. don't say anything. Please" he pleaded biting his lip hard to stop the whimpers of pain that wanted to escape from him.

"Harry, listen to us" Fred spoke. A warm hand cupped his cheek and raised his head so he could look at the two redheads now.

"We.. we don't consider you a brother. We tried, especially when it was clear that you liked Cho or Ginny and would never think about us that way, but for all we tried we could never see you as a brother. We always wanted you too much" Fred spoke, his voice becoming low and husky.

"We've always been attracted to you, since the first time we saw you on the platform. We wanted to wait for you to grow up some before coming forward with our feelings for you but then we found that you liked girls and had a crush on Ginny. We could never go against one of our family and we wanted you to be happy more than anything, even if it meant it would be without us. Even if we never understood what you could see in our sister, she is so wrong for you.." George chuckled.

"We like you very much Harry"

"More like we are in love with you"

"So please don't cry, we are yours if you want us" they said together

"Though we are a bit confused at the sudden change of mind" George added looking a bit sheepish for ruining the mood of the whole love confession.

"It was the potions..they controlled.. changed me.. but.. You.. you really feel that way? For me?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Of course we do" "We wouldn't tell you so otherwise" they smiled

"I.. I'm really happy" he smiled back tremulously.

George chuckled and softly wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs while cupping Harry's face in his hands, while Fred wrapped an arm around his waist from behind and caressed his hair with the other hand.

"Does that mean that you're ours now?" they asked smirking at him.

"I.. I'd like that" he answered blushing.

"Good, so can we kiss you?"

"I.. not like that" he said.

They frowned. What did he mean not like that?

"I'm wearing glamours and I really need to explain a few things before taking them off.. and.."

They smiled at his explanation, not they it explained much.. but still "We understand. Do you want to go back downstairs so you can tell everyone?" proposed George.

"Yes. That would be great"

"Let's go then" they said cheerfully before taking one of his hands each and pulled him off the bed. He just got back his footing when before he could even form a though they kissed him on the cheeks, making him yelp and blush again.

"So cute" "And innocent" they cooed huskily in his ears, still wrapped around him with their arms around his shoulders and waist "and all ours".

* * *

**I love the twins! There aren't enough stories with them, especially paired with Harry D= They're just so cute together.. **

**Well.. I'm looking forward to read what you think about this chapter**

**Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorite or alerts lists and for leaving a review=) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter, it's a little bit longer that usual and.. well, hope you like it=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everyone was seated around the table with a cup of chocolate in front of them, courtesy of Remus, waiting for Harry to start talking.

As soon as they came back they were greeted by wolf whistles from Sirius and Tonks once they saw the intimate way the twins arms were wrapped around his waist, their hands coming to rest over his hips on the other side. Needless to say, poor Harry blushed brightly at the attention while his twins grinned seeming to way too smug about it.

"Oh, grow up, get a life of your own and leave alone the boy. He's going to faint if he blushes some more"

Only two days ago Harry would have laughed, laughed hard, at anyone who said the man would defend him. No, he thought Severus Snape wouldn't be able to say anything nice to him, not even under imperius. How wrong he was. He could see now what all the nastiness and hate were for. The man was just acting to keep his cover as a spy, the potion master had been the only one who tried to actively protect him during school even if it was in his own way. Hell, he even stepped between him and a transformed werewolf!

Sure, he hated James Potter and Sirius Black for how they treated him in school, he may have disliked him too. But he was a man, not an immature idiot who took his grudges on his enemy's son, who was only just a child. Snape was acting based on what people, mainly death eaters and Dumbledore, expected from him.

The reason Harry was so sure of that was the looks the man gave him when he thought no one was looking, only Harry was sneakier than him when he wanted to, he had too while growing up if he wanted to survive in that house, and noticed.

Snape looked at him in concern and worry, like he reminded the man of someone he cared about. He was curious but knew better than to ask, especially now that his mental faculties were not limited by the blocks that along with his magic dampened his intelligence too; he would wait for the man to share it with him, if he wanted to.

Now, though he even spoke up for him, nicely at that, when his godfather didn't notice he was embarrassing him, he knew it was because he was happy his pup finally found some love but he still didn't like attention.

"Severus is right. Leave the kids alone Padfoot." Said Remus "and Tonks, please stop fangirling over them. It's a bit creepy if I may be frank."

The woman pouted, but settled down easily enough while Sirius gave him a sheepish look, silently asking forgiveness.

"Wait.. did he" "Just say?" the twins asked with wide eyes."Padfoot?!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Moony calling me that?" wondered Sirius, looking at them strangely.

"Moony.." they whispered looking at their ex Dada teacher..

Suddenly the two marauders found the twins kneeling at their feet and bowing their heads low on the ground repeatedly, wild and exaggerated hand gestures included.

"We're not worthy! Please teach us oh great masters of pranks!" They chorused

Harry snorted at their antics and explained "They found the marauder's map in their first year, nicked it from Flitch's office. You've been their heroes since then"

"Why.. did you hear, mate? We have our own cute worshippers!" cooed Padfoot patting the identical red heads.

"I'm not sure it's something to gloat about" muttered Moony with a weak smile.

"But you're geniuses!" The twins looked at the two in awe.

Remus blushed a bit, not used to being complimented like that, the last ones to do it were James and Sirius many years ago "Um.. thanks?"

"Aw, they're so cute, our little minions.." yes, Sirius definitely liked the attention. "I wonder though" he tapped his chin with a long finger "Do you worship little progslet like that too?" he asked with a saucy grin.

"Prongslet?" they chorused

"Yes, Pronglset…or Bambi, I personally prefer that name it suits him better.. Harry, son of the one and only Prongs, aka James Potter" he revealed with a breathless voice

"You're such a drama queen" Remus muttered trailing a hand over his face in exasperation.

The twins turned at once towards Harry with glinting eyes before latching onto him from both sides, effectively sandwiching him "Harry, love" "Our precious" "The son of a marauder" "WE'RE SO LUCKY!" they rambled, making a big scene of petting his hair and caressing him.

"S-stop it!" he stuttered embarrassed. He did not want to be groped in front of his godfather and uncle and one of the twins just got a feel of his arse, seriously!

"Come on, you two! Settle down.." Bill tried to calm them.

When the twins showed no signs of letting go Harry send a small stinging hex to their thighs. They yelped and quickly let go.

"That was mean" Fred pouted rubbing the sore spot on his leg

"Yeah, we were just expressing our undying love for you" George whimpered

"You're impossible" Harry deadpanned to them, a light blush still straining his cheeks.

"And you did magic, wandlessy I may add, without being of age Mr. Potter" drawled Snape from his corner, making them jump in fright. They forgot he was there too, the man was just too silent, like a shadow.

"Uh.. I did.. it just came naturally" he shrugged his shoulders "And .. I actually am.. of age I mean"

At the confused looks he sighed deeply and threw himself back on his chair.

"Uhm.. I guess I should explain what happened then?" asked Harry biting his lip. He wasn't looking forward to it, mainly because he still hadn't had the time to think about it and deal with his emotions. He still didn't know who Harry was really at this point.

He felt a warm hand settle on his thigh giving silent support, soon followed by another hand opposite squeezing his shoulder. He sent a smile at his .. boyfriends? It still seemed surreal.

Taking a deep breath he started telling them everything that happened from the dementors attack to anything that came out during his visit, the rituals and the fact that he was a creature now.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do all those things.. I thought he was the good guy" frowned Tonks, glaring at the remains of her chocolate

"We all thought he was really working for the good of the light, he has everyone convinced he can do no wrong"

"Remus is right. But now we know the truth. Maybe we can do something to stop him?" Sirius asked. He didn't want the man to get his filthy hands on his cute godson.

"It's not so easy, Black. I was able to recognize he was up to something fishy only because living at Hogwarts I spend so much time in close contact to him. He is smart, manipulative and probably has different plans to get out of difficult situations and still get what he wanted initially" sighed Severus. It was a good thing that after the Dark Lord came back he found the time to talk with the two marauders and put the past behind them. They weren't suddenly best buddies, but they could be civil to each other, most of the time, and didn't actively try to kill the other either. Now they could work together to protect the brat and hopefully kill Voldemort and deal with Dumbledore too.

"Professor Snape is right. We need to be careful about this" Bill said making them nod.

Severus snorted "How come the one who isn't my student anymore is the only one to address me with respect?" he asked "Severus is fine Mr. Weasley"

"Then call me Bill, please. Mr. Weasley makes me feel like I'm in trouble after a potion disaster" the older redhead chuckled.

"I think some of you are forgetting the interesting part though" Fred told them

"I agree with my dear brother"

They turned to Harry who was in the middle of them and said "Off with the glamours!"

"They're right pup. Let us see what you really look like" Sirius smiled, knowing that his godson would feel self conscious and shy at the moment.

"I.. um. Ok then." He said before getting to his feet and moving so all of them could see him better, even though it made him feel even more embarrassed "Just.. um.. don't freak out for the extra appendages, right"

He took a deep breath and let the glamour fall. He felt lighter without them.

Fred and George couldn't wait to see how their boyfriend looked. They thought that he would be gorgeous anyway and nothing could change the fact that they loved him, but when the glamour fell they felt their eyes widen, mouths go slack and pants tighten, well.. they were still healthy teenagers.

Harry was still short, petite they would say, but his looks were all around more feminine. The previously dark brown hair were now shiny black with brilliant red highlights through them, the untamable nest became like a sleek inky waterfall of hair cascading down his back stopping only inches above his butt.

His eyes, his gorgeous green eyes that made them fall in love at first sight, were still there, just even more bright and big if it was possible, it was like looking at emeralds. His mouth seemed fuller, more pouty and more.. not really red, but his lips were not as pale as before.

The tan skin lightened considerably leaving a smooth ivory in his place. All scars and imperfections were gone, as they could see from the rolled up sleeves of his shirt and the lack of the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His body, though petite, was well built with sinewy muscles made for agility and speed over strength.

Let's say that in the twins minds he made for a very delectable package, but the new additions… Oh, those made the twins absolutely crazy.

On top of the inky locks sat two furry fox ears, its color was black closer to the head that faded to very dark red and finished with a white tip. Similar to those, were the five luscious fox tails swishing behind him.

The light blush coloring his cheeks also made him very tempting, nearly breaking their resolve to stay glued to the chairs.

That is, until a jet of very cold water hit them drenching them from head to toe.

"Sorry, sorry" laughed Tonks at their sputtering "Thought you needed to cool down a bit before you decided to jump this sexy little fox in front of us"

"Nym!" squeaked Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"Well.. she is right pup. I mean, you're my godson, but from an objective point of view you ARE a sexy little thing" Sirius grinned.

He would have to have a very serious talk with those twins, now that his godson looked even cuter, he had to make sure they would keep their hands strictly above the waist were he could clearly see them. And threaten them with many painful curses from his family library if they tried anything when he couldn't see them.

James wasn't there, so it fell on him to protect Bambi's virtue and he could always count on Moony. He saw the boy as his cub too, werewolves were particularly vicious when someone wanted to get involved with their young and didn't follow rules. Oh, this would be funny!

Bill chuckled seeing how his little brothers were so taken with the petite boy, he was happy for them. Harry would be good for the two pranksters. Even if they acted happy all the time he knew that they felt left out from their mother who never showed them the same amount of love of the other children and seemed to only lecture them. Harry though was different. He remembered reading in many letters how the twins felt so happy and appreciated every time Harry complimented them or their work. He knew that Harry would support his brothers and love them unconditionally, exactly like they would do for him.

"If I may ask, what kind of creature are you Mr. Potter?" drawled Severus. He didn't want to admit it but he never read, let alone saw, a creature with such particular features. It was obvious it was something related to foxes but none of the many books he possessed described something like that.

Remus nodded along, just as curious. He was relieved to find though that his wolf still saw Harry as his cub and that the creature inheritance didn't change anything. When Harry spoke about that detail he was scared that his wolf would react badly, maybe even aggressive in the worst case scenario. It was expected that not all creatures could go along well, werewolf and vampires were the most famous example, just thinking about vampires made his wolf growl in irritation.

"I'm a shadow kitsune" Harry replied going back to sit in between the twins.

He let out an embarrassingly loud moan when the two started to pet his ears and tails, blushing madly when he realized, but it was just sooo good!

Fred chuckled, liking very much the reaction of their little boyfriend.

George leant forward "Do you hear Forge? He's purring for us" he stage whispered with a smirk

"I.. I can't help it" Harry whined "Come on.. stop it!" he ordered them, but he didn't come as very convincing.

"Look Moony.. my little Bambi is so cute!" cooed Sirius "I didn't think it was possible for him to become even cuter"  
Tonks looked at the swishing tails with longing "I wanna pet him too" she whined lowly

"Enough now" Harry looked at Remus with gratitude in his eyes "if you don't stop it, Harry won't be able to explain about shadow kitsunes"

"Fine" "Spoilsport" "We'll continue later" They promised giving a last caress before detaching themselves from the little fox boy.

"So.. uhm.. well the goblins told me something and the rest I know because the knowledge is hereditary and my fox told me. It's still confusing though and I'm sure I'll have to deal with strange things" Harry explained

"Kitsunes are known in Japanese mythology and even in the magical world they are believed extinct, or nearly so. They are incredibly intelligent and possess magical abilities that increase with age and winsome. They are mischievous too and like to use tricks and prank people" clue Sirius and the twins grinning at him "but are also faithful guardians, friends and lovers." He said.

He bit his lip thinking of what else to say "They don't have a real hierarchy but the more tails a kitsune has, the more powerful it is. Usually they would say older too, but I have already five and I just became one.. I'm practically a kit in kitsune years.. they live really long.. the max of tails ever recorded is nine. It happened only once and stories says that a kitsune upon receiving its ninth tail .. its fur become white or gold. It's also said that a fox can get more tails only every 100 years after that, but I don't know if it's true."

"That's really fascinating. And for you to already have five tails.. means you're scary powerful, right cub?" smiled Remus "Or should I start calling you kit?"

"I remember reading somewhere in a muggle book of Chalie's that kitsunes had shape shifting abilities. It is true?" asked Bill, now completely taken with the discussion

"Yes. In the muggle mythology it was said that the foxes, or demon foxes could take a human form, often becoming very beautiful women"

Sirius interrupted him muttering "or very beautiful feminine boys" earning himself a glare. He knew he looked like a girl, no need to rub it in too.

"Or duplicating the appearance of a specific person. They also said that a fox always had trouble hiding their tails when in human form and that they were scared of dogs" he continued

"Sounds like a methamorph" mused Tonks

"The real fact is that we _have_ a human form already, only with some addictions. We usually hide them with our natural glamours or as we become more skilled with our powers we create illusions around us, they are like more powerful glamours because they can't be broken and no one can look past one, so in that way no one sees the ears or tails even if we go around in our basic form."

"Also Nym is right. The ability of a fox is the same of a methemorph, but not all of them manifest it. None of the kits, be it children or just turned, can morph for example and you can gain the ability only after growing three tails and it still is on different levels depending on the power of the kitsune and is usually coupled with our illusions. I am a partial metamorphomagus even though I just became a kitsune, it is probably because I have so many tails and also have Black blood through my grandmother Dorea, so I can change only things like my hair and eyes.. minor stuff. Maybe as I get older the ability will grow with me, I don't know."

"So that's why you asked me to teach you" she grinned, liking very much having someone like her to talk to.

"Yup"

"Oh, we'll have fun I can already see it! And you need to meet my mom! She will love you!" She squealed like an excited thirteen year old

"I'd like that. I always wanted to have a family" he smiled

"You have a family pup. You have me, Moony, Tonksie there and her mom, your two lover boys and their big brother, even ol' Snape here!" Sirius assured him reaching over to ruffle his hair and rub his fox ear a little "and don't forget those friends that would kill those traitors' arses for betraying you"

"Thank you"

"Is there anything else you can tell us cub?"  
"Uhm.. kitsunes can create fire or lightning from their tails," he started listing using his finger to keep count "in my case those two plus I can manipulate shadows. They can manifest in other's dreams but it's something I wouldn't do unless it was a life or death situations, it sounds too much like violation of privacy to me; they create illusions indistinguishable from reality; drive people mad, though I don't really understand that yet I mean I can do it with pranks too right?.. Then. Uhm.. they are portrayed as both vengeful and loyal, they keep their promises and strive to repay any favour"  
"Sounds like you alright" nodded Fred

"Usual gifts from a kitsune are knowledge, protection or long life. Uhm… kitsunes are devoted spouses and only marry once they find their fated mate. If they are human then being with the kitsune grants them youthfulness and long life so the kitsune doesn't have to live without them. If the mate is human then their children can be born human with special powers and then come into the inheritance at sixteen or can be born as kitsunes, if the parents are both really powerful" he finished blushing a little at the topic

"You have two mates though, it is normal for a kitsune?" asked Remus curiously

"Well.. there are records of very powerful kitsunes needing more than one mate to ground their powers, so yes it's possible. Also Fred and George are magical twins, they are two halves of the same soul and wouldn't fare well if separated so it's kind of expected for them both to be my mates right?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a cute way.

The twins looked at him with wide eyes "How do you know?" they asked together

"Uh?"

"We never told anyone that" "Not even mum knows we are magical twins" "They still think that we talk like that to get on their nerves" "And that we know each other thoughts only cause we're always together"

Bill too looked surprised. He did suspect that his baby brothers could be magical twins but then his mother shot down his hypothesis without thought, she also laughed about it and he thought, wrongly it seemed, that he just saw too much in the twins actions.

"I read on the subject in first year, when I spent my nights in the library and I just took it for granted that you were magical twins" he said blinking, like it was the most obvious thing not even knowing that he just earned the twins' most total love and devotion and trust.

"Now though.. well.. I can clearly see your souls and auras. The souls are identical and they are like magnets who attracts each other to stay close, your auras are different thought. Still very pretty"

"You .. Potter are you telling us that you can see auras?" Severus asked in awe, not even bothering to hide it he was so surprised.

"Yes?" was it really that big of a deal, he thought "I found after going to Gringotts that one of the things Dumbles blocked was my mage sight"

"You never do things halfway, do you pup?" laughed Sirius shaking his head, earning a pout from the boy and a muttered "not my bloody fault"

* * *

**There isn't very much happening apart from a few explanations on Harry's creature and finally revealing his new looks. **

**As always, thank you to everyone who added the story to thair favorites or alerts and left a review; I'm looking forward for more =)**


	5. AN

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

I am going to post this note on all my story with the hope to spread the news

A guy named Kane is adding more and more fics from ffn every minute through his 'bot' onto fictionhunt . com

WITHOUT even attempting to get permission from any of the authors.

This is plain theft!

I ask every one of you who posts on here to check the site regularly if your works got stolen as well and, if so, to write a DMCA at: kane fictionhunt . com with a cc at: abuse enom . com

Update! Server email address is: abuse fryazino . com

You will have to file a DMCA for every single story.

Thank you for helping us doing something against the theft of our work.

If you want to help and you're not an author, there is also a petition on Aavaz . org to remove all the stories until they are gicen full permission from each is the link:

: / / secure . avaaz en/petition/Fictionhuntcom _ To _ remove _all _ stories _ until _ they _ are _ given _ full _ permission _ by _ each _ author

My story 'Love of Legend' is one of the stories that had been copied without my knowledge or permission. I have to say this kind of behaviour is just hurtful. As authors we put hard work in this stories and to see them being stolen like that..

For me had been really difficult to post, mostly because of low self esteem, I never thought so many people would like my work. Being proven wrong had been wonderful for me but now this.. it just makes me sick.

I have tried entering the site to see if the owner had the decency to at least put the author's names with the stories or not, but it is now down and I can't see. Truthfully, this just makes me want to stop writing and posting anything if people like this one is going to steal it and take merit for himself...


	6. Chapter 5

Soon after they decided it was time to start making dinner, Harry sure was famished. Not trusting the old elf to make anything edible to eat, since according to Sirius it was more likely that he would poison them with the most painful thing he could find, Harry and Remus took control of the kitchen.

They were the only ones who knew how to cook, Bill could make a decent breakfast but nothing more complicated and Severus, while he could cook if he wanted to, wasn't fond of it. Sirius, Fred, George and Nym were glared away from their work station, the two were afraid they would surely make something explode.

"Mou.. Harry is such a good housewife" Nym said looking over the short boy's shoulder "where did you learn to cook like that, foxy?"

"Foxy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while chopping vegetables at an alarming speed with a knife Tonks would be afraid to even hold for fear of hurting herself.

"You call me Nym, I get to call you foxy.. at least until I find something that suits you more" she shrugged "So?"

"Um… my relatives treated me like a house elf all my life, so yeah… I guess I am pretty good. I needed to be" he said lowly.

He knew that they would be angry hearing that but he did not expect _all _the males in the room to _growl_ like vicious beasts. Talk about being protective of him…

Nym surprised him though when she hugged him tenderly from behind and said "We'll make them pay, little brother". He felt warm and happy when she called him that, it seemed that he could finally have the family he dreamed about all his life.

"You don't need to. But thank you, big sister" he smiled before kissing her cheek and going back to his chopping.

"You know, I can teach you to cook if you want" he offered trying to change the subject, before the males went berserk on the muggles.

"Really? Mum tried but gave up after I blew up her kitchen twice" She pouted

"Maybe it's because your mum uses magic in the kitchen and it makes you more.. um.. jumpy?. Doing it the muggle way is more relaxing in my opinion. And it tastes better too" he said

"Mum uses a bit of magic yes, but not like Mrs Weasley.. I bet the woman can't do a thing without waving her wand… not even her prized knitting" she grumbled "we live in the muggle world you know, so she doesn't rely so heavily on it"

"That's a good thing" piped up Remus "pureblood wizards are way too reliant on magic. Take it away and all you get is a bunch of useless baboons."

Fred and George snorted, reminded of McGonagall and her speech before the Yule ball. "babbling, bumbling band of baboons" they quoted imitating the stern woman after explaining the reason for their laugh.

"That's Minnie for you" said Sirius with his bark like laughter.

"How long until Dumbledore finds out what happened?" Bill asked with a frown a little later

"Oh, I'm sure that your mother already went to him to screech about what happened" drawled Severus

"You won't have problems right?" wondered Harry. He didn't want to be the reason for the man's problems with the headmaster

"No, tomorrow I will go back to school and I will just tell him that you evicted me soon after and that I stayed at my old house since I didn't want an headache because of Molly. He will believe me, the possibility that I stayed and didn't kill Black is too unlikely to be true after all, isn't it?" he smirked

"I still have trouble believing you're being civil to each other" muttered Remus while tending to the meat he was cooking.

"So that way Severus will be able to spy on both Voldemort and Dumbledore to tell us what they're up to" explained Sirius

"Are you sure?" asked Harry "I mean. All that spying.. you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Merlin knows how dangerous it is"

"Thank you for worrying, but I want to" he felt oddly touched that of all people, this boy cared for him in such a way. Dumbledore sure never cared what happened to him while spying.

Harry bit his lip but nodded in acceptance. It was the man's choice and he would keep his worry to himself.

"I suggest we all go to bed now. It's been a long day, especially for Harry"

"Moony is right. And if I catch the two of you anywhere near my pup's bedroom you will feel the wrath of a marauder and a Black, I warn you" Sirius threatened the twins

They gulped and nodded quickly. Not that they planned to do it or anything for that matter. If they ever got into a bed with Harry it would be to snuggle up with him and sleep. They would never push their beloved to do something he wasn't ready for. And it was obvious he wasn't.

It was something that they needed to talk with Harry about, probably when he was less out of sorts, but they wanted to take this slow and do things properly. He deserved no less.

"Siri!" he yelped torn between embarrassed and hurt that the man thought so low of him

"Don't Siri me pup. You may be an adult now but I'm still your godfather. They won't get their pawns on you before your bonded or married or whatever you chose to do!" he finalized "Lily would come back and haunt me if I allowed anything different."

"Don't take it personally cub. We know you wouldn't do anything to disappoint us, but Sirius is just trying to be responsible for once and you, all three of you, are still horny teenagers. Don't forget about your instincts too. They can be a pain in the arse sometimes, believe me" Remus soothed him

" I know." He muttered.

Bill turned to his brothers "I trust you to act responsibly and not do anything stupid" he said

"Of course" they replied.

"Well.. off to bed everyone" shooed them away Remus

"I'll see you tomorrow, I need to tell mum about what happened" said Tonks before flooing away

"I'll be going too. I will let you know in the afternoon what happened with the old goat" and with a nod Severus apparated away.

§§

Fred and George stumbled into the kitchen looking more asleep than awake and threw themselves on the chairs with their foreheads on the table.

"What are you doing up so early?" a voice asked making them jump

"Merlin Harry" "Don't do that!" "we lost a year of life with that scare!"

"Sorry" he giggled "but seriously. What's wrong? It's not like you to wake up at the crack of dawn and you look troubled"

"We're just.." he trailed off trying to find the right words

"What Fred is trying to say is that we couldn't sleep last night."

"Yeah. Still can't believe that mum, Ron and Ginny could be like that"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for Harry?" "Yeah, it's not your fault they're backstabbing greedy bastards"

"But it's because of me that.."

"NO" they interrupted him fiercely

"NEVER take the blame for their actions."

"They acted on their own will"

"None of that is your fault, you're the victim there"

"But still.. they're your family.." Harry whispered "I don't want you to feel that you need to chose between us because of me" He never wanted to be the reason the Weasley family broke. Family was everything for him, especially because he never had one until now.

"But you're not, Harry" Fred told him taking a hold of his chin to make him look up to them

"We're the ones that want to have nothing to do with them" George assured him

"Sure it hurts, but it's nothing new. You saw how mum treated the two of us"

"And the only siblings we are close to are Bill and Charlie"

"Also, we have you to cheer us, right?" They finished kissing his cheeks on either side.

"Of course you have me" the boy stuttered.

"We're glad" they said looking at him with love in their eyes

"Uhm.. so, how about breakfast?" he asked. Even without the potions he still wasn't a social butterfly it seemed and relationships were very much new and unexplored territory for him.

George chuckled "Sure thing, love"

"We're always up for food"

"And your food tastes the better!" they complimented him.

He smiled happily at the thought that his mates liked his cooking and bounced over the counter to start breakfast "Are pancakes good? or would you like something else? I'm making eggs and bacon too"

"Whatever is fine"

"So, how come you're up so early?" asked Fred

"I always wake up early. In the summer I usually have to do the chores for the muggles and at school I take advantage of the time to study and read whatever I want without people bothering me" he revealed

"Who knew our little Harry was a bookworm?" mock gasped George

Harry shrugged "knowledge is power"

Fred and George looked at each other before nodding

"Harry, love" called the first

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to tell you that we know this is all very new for you" started George

"We're happy you agreed to be our boyfriend, but we're not going to push you for anything you aren't ready for" promised Fred

"You set the pace your comfortable with for our relationship and we'll follow" smiled George

"I.. thank you" he smiled before kissing both of them on the cheeks. He would need some time but he was falling fast for them and he felt comfortable in their company. He didn't think they would need to wait too long for him to be more affectionate.. intimate, he thought repressing a blush.. with them.

§§

The fireplace lit up alerting the owner of the hut that there was someone firecalling him.

"Bill! What's wrong mate? You usually call me only once a week unless something happens"

"I know Charlie. Something happened and it's not good"

The dragon tamer frowned "Come on through, it sounds bad and talking like this will kill our knees" he said before going to fetch the firewhiskey while his brother flooed in.

When he returned to the small living room area he saw Bill sitting on the armchair rubbing his face.

"So what's wrong? I'm starting to worry someone is ill or worse"

"No one is ill.. more like barking mad" he muttered drowning a glass of whiskey before looking at his brother in the eyes "Mom, Ron and Ginny stole money from Harry along with Dumebledore. The man is as evil as Voldemort. Harry was full of potions and compulsions, blocks on his core and magical abilities. He even had an horcrux in his head! And the headmaster left it there! Can you believe it!?"

"Woah.. slow down… just, explain everything from the beginning" Charlie demanded shocked by his brother's words. And he did.

Charlie listened to everything finding himself disgusted by the actions of the headmaster and of those members of his own family.

"I can't believe it." he muttered "have they no shame? Stealing from an orphan? The same boy who saved us all defeating Voldemort that Halloween night?"

"They want his money and his fame. I told you they set up a marriage contract between him and Ginny"

"At least now he knows everything and can protect himself"

"Oh, I didn't tell you the best parts though" smirked Bill

"Spill!"

"They boy is a shadow kitsune.."

"What?" Charlie shouted excited "I thought they were extinct! That they were just a legend! That's soo cool!"

His brother chuckled fondly, always amused by his enthusiasm "Wait for the next part.. he has two mates"

"Must be powerful then"

"Yup.. and it seems that our devious little brothers are the lucky ones"

"Fred and George?" he gaped

"Yeah. They are totally smitten with Harry.. I still can't believe I didn't notice from their letters of their obvious crush on him" he said shaking his head.

"Good for them. Kitsunes put family above all else, he will be good for the twins." He stated happily

"And they will be good for him"

"Exactly. So when I can meet the little fox?"

§§

For the rest of the day the occupants of Grimmauld Place just relaxed. Bill came back from Romania around lunch time bringing his brother's congratulations to the twins and Harry. Those three just spent the most of the morning talking and getting to know each other better before Harry told Sirius of their project to open a joke shop and that got them all hyped on pranks. He had already told them that now that they were his mates they didn't need to work so much to gather money because he would help them, Sirius pitched in saying that he would happily invest on their shop once he was free again, but they were still stubborn and wanted to do as much as they could on their own. So Harry just offered to help dealing with the owl orders while they created the pranks, it made for a good compromise at the moment.

When Snape came back he told them how angry the headmaster was and that they needed to be careful the incoming school year because he would surely try something. Harry needed to watch out for potions and spells, but his new kitsune status helped making him now highly resistant to those that involved the mind. No one would be able to use legimency now or put compulsions on him. Love potions were also useless. Thank merlin!

The potion master suggested that the twins learn occlumency, because they would be targets too once the man found out they were his mates. It seemed that they were already good at the basics, and a little more, thanks to Bill who started teaching them on a whim when they started Hogwarts and the few books they found in the Restricted Section. Severus would later test them and help them protect their mind from wizards as powerful as Dumbledore.

Somehow, in all the talk the twins managed to sneak a promise from the sour potion master to take at least one of them as apprentice for the year.

"You are sneakier than my snakes. Why are you in Gryffindor again?" the man asked once he realized, quite embarrassed about it too, that they had gotten past him.

"What's sneakier than a snake in lion's clothing?" they chorused with smirks on their faces

"Hear!hear!" piped up Harry, also dubbed by Snape as Supreme Slytherin. Really, he was the golden boy, he was watched every time by everyone and he was the most Slytherin student he ever met hiding it from the world!

"Why just one of you" asked Tonks "For the apprenticeship I mean"

"If he wants both we're sure not going to complain." Fred answered

"But for the work we want to do is best if one is specialized in potions and the other in charms" Geroge supplied

"We already spoke with professor Flitwick and he'll be happy to teach one of us, or even both"

"But if we divide the work we'll have more knowledge in the end"

"That is very well thought" complimented them Remus "and if you want you can teach each other what you learned when you have time to do it"

"Exactly!" they grinned

"Which is the less troublesome one of you?" asked Snape drily

"Him" they both said pointing the other, making the man's eyebrow twitch in irritation

"Fred is the most mischievous one while George is the most laid back. But they can both be serious when the situation requires it" Harry supplied

"You know us so well" they cooed going to sit next to him on the couch and throwing their arms over his shoulders.

"If you want the best handling potions though" he continued "Fred is the one who always deals with it and comes up with new concoctions"

"True" the twin on the right nodded

"While George meddles with spells more"

"Right" nodded the twin on the left

Harry found out all that last year. While no one, not even his supposed best friends, wanted to talk to him he found the twins to be his pillars. They were always there to make him laugh and keep him company. He would often watch them as they created new pranks and plotted the best way to put them in motion, sometimes he would even pitch in and help.

"Fine. Fred it is then." Severus sighed "I expect you to be serious, work hard and if you ever think of switching while I'm teaching you I'm going to use your body parts in some dark concoction" he threatened them

"Yes, sir!" they saluted springing to their feet.

"In that case Mr Weasley. Your lessons begin the day after tomorrow"

"What about you Bambi?" asked Sirius "Do you have any projects for the future?"

"Apart from being a good wife for them and have an army of kids to inherit your titles" added Nym with a saucy wink

"I don't know. While under the potions I wanted to be an auror, but it was only because of that. I think the old man wanted me to want to fight dark wizards and put my life in danger to save others" he said chewing his bottom lip "I don't want to fight though"

"You don't have to, cub"

"I know Remus. I will deal with Voldemort cause that became personal when he killed mum and dad and I will deal with Dumbledore, one way or another, cause he just pissed off the wrong kitsune. But after that… no, it's not my kind of thing. The problem is that I don't know what is my thing either" he mumbled a bit down

"What do you like to do?" asked Bill trying to help him

"I like to.. um.. take care of the people I love." He said thinking hard on what he liked now, after all he didn't have much time to figure it out yet "I still like to help people too I guess"

"Maybe you could be an healer or a teacher" mused Severus

"Or you could come up with something on your own" suggested Fred

"Yeah. And you can always help the wizarding world as a whole with your titles when you claim them on the wizengamot" added George

"I will think about it." Harry sighed "It's still early for me anyway. I will be taking my OWLS this year. Though,I wonder.."

"What?"

"Professor Snape" he called "Would it be possible for me to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes this year?"

"You would have to ask the Runes teacher, but in theory yes it is possible. She will probably have you take a test to determine your level and if you're good enough for newts level classes. Personally I think frequenting with third years would be impractical for you and it would be better to hire a private tutor in that case" the man answered.

"Thank you sir"

* * *

**Well.. here I am again with a new chapter. I have to say, I was half tempted to stop posting after what happened, I was so angry. But I decided to continue, if only for the many people who support me and follow my works. I can only say a big Thank You! for all the reviews I received after the authors note I posted.**

**The site is still up, though it has been changed to a search engine to find fictions on FF . Net and the links send you directly there, it doesn't change the fact that someone thought it was okay to use another's story as he wanted and saying now that the site has been created as a backup archive sounds too much like an excuse to me. If they really wanted to do something like that it should have been an opt in, giving the authors the choice of having their stories in there and not an opt out, forcing them to send a takedown notice for every fan fiction they post on FF . Net, since FictionHnt automatically pick all the stories posted here. Since the site is now 'harmless' I will not rant any more and leave things as they are.**

**I will say it now though. If something like that happens again, if someone steals my stories or copies them, there's a high possibility that I will take down all my works, no questions asked, no notice of it, nothing. **

**If someone wants to create an archive, a new fan fiction site and wants people to post there or share a story they liked particularly. **

**ASK THE AUTHOR! **

**The worst it can happen in that case is a 'no, thank you'. If you steal other people's work you won't gain anything good, only a pissed off author (who probably will delete his stories) and angry readers who lost the change to read the work. If you're lucky, you will have a happy author who gives you a chance. It can't hurt too much to be polite and ask, right?**

**Personally, it took a lot of courage to me to start posting my stories. Knowing that someone steals your hard work, makes you feel hurt, angry and maybe even a bit betrayed. You're lucky I was ahead with the story, because I haven't been able to write between my own problems and being angry over that. **

**Many of you told me that it could be considered flattery. I will tell you all this. Nothing is better than a single 'good job' left in a review for a writer; that is the best flattery one can ask for. Copying other's work is just lack of respect. **

**I don't want to end up writing a full out rant, so I will close here. **

**Thank you to all that added my story to their favourite or alert lists and left a review. I'm looking forward for your thoughts on this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6

Adrian Greengrass was waiting in front of Gringotts for his client to arrive.

The other day he went to the ministry to clear up the horrible mess they made.

When the goblins contacted him he didn't want to believe it.

It was preposterous. Wanting to expel a boy, the boy who lived at that, from protecting himself and a muggle form dementors. It had to be a joke. Add to that the headmaster's actions and he needed a good glass of firewhiskey to help him. Like every Slytherin he knew the man wasn't as good as he pretended to be but actual proof of his actions was a completely different thing.

He went to Madam Bones and explained everything. The expulsion/trial problem was dealt with immediately, he even had the pleasure to talk with the Minister and subtly threaten him for their actions against a Lord of so many Ancient houses. That had been very pleasant, not so much having to see the toad like face of his undersecretary. She was one foul woman.

He also reminded them that the escaped convict they were so determined to capture had been imprisoned without a trial, the proof of his innocence would be revealed at the will reading and that they better be ready to release a statement about his status and give him adequate apologies and reparations.

Back on track, Madam Bones had been more than happy to come at the reading and act as representative from the DMLE and the Ministry of Magic.

As a matter of fact she arrived a couple of minutes ago and went inside to wait.

Looking up from his watch he saw the people he was waiting for arriving.

He knew Remus Lupin from school, the man was only a couple of years younger than him and very smart; the young woman was an auror and a Black if he was not mistaken, he saw her sometimes at the ministry. With them there were three Weasleys, the older brother Bill that he knew being a renowned cursebreaker and the twins. In between the two was a short feminine boy with a dog walking ahead of him. Those must be Harry Potter and Sirius Black. The animagus form explained how he managed to escape prison and hide for all those time.

"Good morning Lord Potter. My name is Adrian Greengrass, your family's solicitor." He introduced himself before shaking the young man's hand

"Pleasure to meet you sir. And thank you for your help two days ago" Harry said smiling

"It was nothing. The goblins are inside waiting for you to arrive. Everyone else is already there and we are ready to start" he told them.

"Let's go then cub"

§§

When Harry entered the room designated for will readings he saw that Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and the traitorous part of her brood were already there. Snape was seated in a corner glaring at everyone, especially the redheaded woman who just couldn't stop talking. Madam Bones was ready to record anything she needed for the Black case and proof against Dumbledore if the will gave anything. Augusta Longbottom was there in behalf of her son and daughter in law too.

Taking a deep breath he entered the room and went to sit, the twins on either side of him and the others all around to form a barrier and protect him. Sirius settled down at his feet in front of him, not intending to turn back human until he was sure he wouldn't be arrested on sight.

Dumbledore and the others gaped at the changes in his looks, he just glamoured his foxy features before leaving the house, but before any of them could say anything Bloodfang cleared his throat and started.

"As stated in the will of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, all of their possessions, money, properties and titles go to their only son Harry James.

To Severus Snape, Lady Lily leaves her potion notes.

To Alice Longbottom, Lady Lily leaves a collection of rare magical plants seeds .

To Remus Lupin , Lord James leaves 50000 galleons, free use of Potter Cottage and shared guardianship of their son.

To Sirius Black, Lord James leaves guardianship of their son, as the child's godfather, and 50000 galleons.

To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of their house, Lord James declares a blood feud for his betrayal.

To Albus Dumbledore, they leave nothing but a warning to not try to manipulate their son for his plans. He has no claim over their son guardianship or their assets."  
"Excuse me Bloodfang, but there was no Potter Cottage in the list of properties I received" asked Harry confused

"Mr. Dumbledore, after he placed himself as your magical guardian.. gifted it to a Cornelius Fudge" the goblin supplied

"I want it back and I want to press charges against Dumbledore for his illegal actions against my person, Madam Bones"

"Of course Lord Potter. While I'm here I would like to declare Sirius Black innocent of all crimes, a statement will be published in tomorrow's paper and the ministry will pay compensation for his wrongful imprisonment soon" she said

"Finally" the man exclaimed after turning back into a man and stretching

"That.. Lord Black needs to be registered in the Ministry" she deadpanned

"Will do, Madam" he smiled charmingly

"Harry my boy.. I wish to talk with you, if you will follow me to my office"

If Dumbledore thought he was going anywhere near Harry he was very much mistaken. The twins stepped closer to him while Remus and Sirius put themselves in front of them to block the headmaster, Bill had their backs from behind along with Tonks while Snape discretely took out his wand from his place in the corner having a clear shot at the headmaster's back if needed.

"I'm not your boy and no, you can't talk with me" Harry stated coldly

"Mr. Potter. That is very childish behavior of you. there are many things you don't know or understand and you would do well to listen to me" Dumbledore tried again, irritated by the lack of cooperation.

"Are you implying I'm stupid headmaster? I can assure you that I know and understand more than you can imagine. I have no need of your help, nor I want it" he nearly snarled.

"If I may. I suggest you to stay away from Lord Potter, headmaster. He just pressed charges against you and you don't want to add to those right?" drawled Augusta from her seat, enjoying very much seeing the old goat not having things go as he wanted for once.

"Very well. I will see you at your trial Harry" he said smiling in a grandfatherly way

"I already took care of this problem for my client, headmaster. And even if I didn't, Lord Potter's problems are no concern of yours" supplied Adrian coming to stand beside his client and his family.

Angered like never before Dumbledore stormed off, taking with him Molly and the children too they were relieved to see. No one wanted to get into a screaming match with the woman at the moment.

"Lord Potter, allow me to introduce myself. I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Pleasure to meet you Madam" he smiled

"Mr. Greengrass already supplied me with all the charges you wish to press against Dumbledore and the proofs. I will need a statement from you and anyone who can support your claims at a later date" she informed him

"Of course. Just owl me whenever you need them and I will provide"

Harry sighed once she left. While not as bad as he expected the morning had been still quite stressing for him.

"You handled yourself well, Lord Potter" came the voice of Augusta from behind

"Thank you Madam"

"Neville is lucky to have you as a friend. You can count on my support if needed" she said before nodding to all of them and leaving.

"Well. That was interesting." Commented Sirius.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" asked Tonks twirling her wand between her fingers

"Shopping" Harry replied "I need a decent wardrobe and other things"

"Do I need to turn back into a dog?" Sirius whined to Remus

"Yes, Padfoot"  
"Why don't you just put on a glamour to change your appearance?" suggested Harry "Professor Snape too, if he wants to come with us"

§§

"The man's face was priceless" laughed a now very much blond Sirius. He had short hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Tonks said that he looked like an American surfer, while Remus just said that he was still the same vain ponce.

Severus agreed to come with them, with the excuse of gathering supplies for his lessons with Fred, and looked like a brown haired business man.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's where Harry got new Hogwarts robes and more casual clothes. Sirius went crazy with his own shopping also adding things for Moony in his pile. Tonks mostly helped Harry find clothes that suited him better, while Bill encouraged the twins to get anything they liked. He had a very good pay as a cursebreaker and wanted to spoil them a little. Severus just ordered potion robes with the same charms he used for both twins, better avoid them getting injured while working on their pranks, and one for Harry. If he wanted to be a healer and pass his potions owls he would need some tutoring that he would offer later.

At Twilfitt and Tatting's Harry and Sirius ordered more formal robes, suits and more elegant clothes along with their official Lord Robes with the crests of their families etched on them.

At the trunk shop Harry got a multi compartment trunk for himself that included five compartments. A generic one to store school things, an apartment, a training room, a library, a potion lab/greenhouse. He ordered then another one for his mates. When they tried to say they couldn't accept it he just shut them up with a pouty look that they couldn't resist and gave in on the condition that he buy only one that they could share, Harry made them all happy again with a kiss on the cheek after. They would need it during the school year to work on their pranks so he outfitted them with a six compartment trunk

A study with floo connection, a potion laboratory, a greenhouse, a storage room, a library and one divided in generic one to store school things and wardrobe.

At the apothecary Severus and the twins bought some of everything, along with what they needed most for the pranks. Harry too bought a little wanting to remedy his horrendous potion skills.

At the bookstore Harry bought every book available and ordered many more, much to Remus' joy who couldn't wait to get his hands on some of them. Their love for books wasn't much shared though so Sirius and the twins went to look at the quidditch store.

At the end of the day they were all exhausted but happy and after a rich meal they fell asleep without problems.

§§

The next morning the news of Sirius innocence were on the first page of the Daily Prophet as promised by Madam Bones.

The ministry went on to say that it wasn't their fault but of the previous minister and they just did what was right. Typical of Fudge to try and save his arse blaming someone else.

Madam Bones made it clear thought that Lord Black was innocent of all charges and he will be compensated for all the years of unjust imprisonment in Azkaban.

It was now official he was a free man!

Another article was about Dumbledore. How he didn't do anything to help young Sirius Black when he was the one that professed to have cast the fidelius charm on the house, instead letting him rot in prison for years. They supposed someone heard of the charges Harry pressed on him and they criticized him a lot on those too. His reputation wasn't so good at the moment even thought the public was conflicted on the story.

§§

Harry didn't care to talk about the headmaster though, so while his mates were in the potion lab brewing with Snape, he went to write a letter to his friends. His real ones, Neville and Luna.

He told them everything that happened and asked them if they wanted to meet before going back to school.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, they both replied only a couple of hours later.

Neville was happy for him for finding his mates, he knew that the twins would be good for him. He told him that after telling his gran about what the headmaster did to him she wanted him checked too, just to be sure. He also agreed on a meeting saying he would be free for the rest of the summer.

Luna was her usual self. She wrote about strange creatures finally leaving him alone and hinted about being careful the next school year. She said that she wouldn't mind an ice cream in Diagon Alley when they were free to go and signed the letter teasing him about not making her a godmother too early, making him blush fiercely at the thought and hide the letter from the twins who were all too curious to know what caused that reaction. The image of little red headed green eyed children or dark haired blue eyed ones filled his mind, making his kitsune purr at the prospect of having kits with his mates. What made him blush in embarrassment was thinking that to have kits he would have to fist have .. do.. make.. love with the twins. He was both embarrassed for thinking of doing it and for the reaction his body had to the thought, he just happy that it was normal teen age reaction and that his instincts weren't making him do anything strange or similar.

That same evening they were all invited for dinner at the Tonks. Andromeda was adamant about having her cousin there and get to know Harry, the famous little brother that her daughter couldn't stop talking about. The Weasley children were all to welcome to join in her opinion.

They all got along really well and Harry found himself liking the woman very much. She simply radiated motherly charm, something he missed greatly in his life. Unlike Molly, the woman was not overbearing nor forced her affections on him, she was a very level headed person and seemed to understand that he was not used to physical contact or be showed affection.

Andromeda too was taken with the young man and vowed to herself to mother him as much as she could, she could see that the boy needed it but would respect his boundaries and limits.

He found out that she was a healer and that got them talking, since he was thinking about it as a possible career choice. They way she spoke about it sure made him like it quite a bit, but he was still confused.

He liked helping people but he liked learning new things too and he had half a mind to play a bit this year and maybe create new spells and charms. That would be wicked!

* * *

**Here's the much awaited chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but along with having to deal with a minor writer's block, I had a death in the family. My uncle had been very ill for a couple of years now and, while I'm relieved he's not suffering anymore, it's still difficult in the beginning. **

**Ok.. Enough about my depressing life! **

**Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favourites or alerts lists and for leaving a review! Each and every one of them gives me so much happiness and makes me want to write more and better than before! I would love to answer to each one of you but for the last chapter alone I had like 80 reviews .. I'm afraid I wouldn't have time to write anything else XD**

**Hope you all liked the new chapter (yes I know it's bit on the short side but it's better than leaving you with a cliff hanger, isn't it?) and look forward to reading your reviews ^^**

**...**

**...**

**I was in a bit of a sad mood these past few days and ...I may or may not.. have killed someone in a future chapter.. But you'll just have to wait and see, right? **


	8. Chapter 7

It was a week after the will reading now and some things happened in that time.

Severus found himself very pleased with the skills the twins showed in potion making and, even though they tricked him into it, he didn't regret in taking one of them as apprentice. For now he would teach them both and once school started again, he would work with just Fred on the condition that the young man helped him with the re stoking of the infirmary and grading papers, as that was part of a normal apprenticeship too. With the talent the boy showed he had no doubt that he could obtain a mastery in three years top if he wanted or just settle for the certificate as potion brewer that working under a master for a year granted.

Severus had also approached Harry with the offer to help him in potions and the two worked quite well together. While not a natural genius like Fred, he was still good and would have no problems achieving O in the upcoming Owls. Reading hir mother's notes on the subject also helped, she was nearly as talented as Snape it seemed and the man told him that she wanted to become a healer before the war started and she found herself in the middle of it. That made him feel really close to her as he was seriously considering such career for himself.

Sirius went out every day now as much as he could, relishing in his newfound freedom. Though he still enjoyed scaring the bigots who thought he was a criminal, it was childish but not even Remus could bring himself to reprimand him for his actions, those idiots deserved it for leaving his friend in that hellhole for over a decade and even more for still believing he was guilty or dangerous.

Dumbledore had tried to contact Harry many times in the following days but soon stopped when he received a warning from the DMLE that if he tried to contact or approach Lord Potter again, he would be arrested.

Nearing the end of the week he also had to stand on trail. It came fast and almost on surprise, so much that when they judged him guilty and stripped him of his positions, order of Merlin and fined him heavily he almost couldn't believe it and was not ready for it. They didn't even give him the chance to talk for himself.

All the money that he stole had to be returned with interests, he had to pay Harry an additional 100000 galleons on reparations for the abuse he was subjected to living with the Dursleys and the trauma from the blocks and potions. The cottage he gifted to the Minister had to be either given back to Lord Potter, as the transaction was illegal and invalid, or he had to pay for his value. He was lucky that Fudge was quick in saying he would give it back, trying to save face in front of the Wizengamot, or he didn't know where he would take the money.

He still was headmaster but on probation as per orders of the board of Governors, they would watch him closely from now on, he was not allowed to speak privately with any student and any action taken had to be approved by all heads of houses and by the board of governors. That was without Harry's input, but surprisingly it came from Augusta Longbottom. He knew that if he wanted he could throw the man out since being Lord Gryffindor and Slytheirn made him the owner of half the castle, or as he later found out he owned it all since the Ravencraw and Hufflepuff lines had died out and there were no more heirs, the four founders had declared that in that case ownership would go to the living heirs that remained.

For now though he wanted to lay low and not reveal his real status in the wizarding world, unless he needed to.

The new DADA teacher had also been chosen, though it wasn't great news. Since Dumbledore couldn't do anything alone and he actually didn't bother to search for one, the ministry appointed their own in the form of Umbridge. She was a foul woman who hated creatures and halfbreeds. He already knew that he would hate her guts. Maybe he would help the twins prank her to death, Harry thought with a smirk.

Adrian Greengrass also worked hard, both with Dumbledore's trial and dealing with the Ministry. It seemed that during the summer they had been slandering him, calling him a liar, mad and an attention seeking brat for the fact that Dumbledore had announced that he had seen Voldemort coming back during the third task. Armed with the threat of suing the whole ministry and papers, Adrian make a quick work of shutting them up for good going as far as showing them the memory of the event provided by Harry. After that they declared that Voldemort was back officially and the DMLE was working hard to be ready to face him and his death eaters. Harry could bet ol'Voldie didn't like that.

The Daily Prophet also published official apologies to Harry and Adrian made it clear to them that If his client's name ever appeared on the paper again without his permission or made another slandering article on his person they would be sued so badly that their grandchildren would still be paying for it and that Lord Potter as one of the major shareholders may even decide to shut down the paper. Needless to say Rita Skeeter was soon ordered to stay the hell away from the boy unless she wanted to be on the receiving end on his wrath and that of his godfather, another major holder of the paper.

Grimmauld Place had been put on renovation. Thanks to the Potter elves the place had been cleaned from top to bottom, and sterilized too, the furniture had been restored or substituted, all the snakes had been removed, just to name a few of the changes. Now the house looked comfortable and elegant, and even though Sirius had many bad memories connected to it he admitted that living there wouldn't be a problem now.

Harry also resolved to play matchmaker. He could see how Nym would make doe eyes at Remus when he wasn't looking and he personally thought that they would be a cute couple. The enthusiastic shape shifting auror would be good for him, help loosen him up a bit and make him enjoy life more, while he would ground her a bit.

When he told Sirius the man was all for it and promised to help all he could, but he wouldn't actively do anything. He really was bad at those things and Remus would sniff him out faster than chocolate without giving him the change to plead 'innocent', and he knew how headstrong the werewolf could be when he put something in his mind. He would try to keep away from the auror saying he wasn't good enough and all that bullshit.

Harry agreed with it and said that he would make them fall in love, before he could even realize it, then he would just need a good push to make the final move.

Today though Harry would have to think about himself as the twins asked him on a date. He felt both excited and nervous at the thought.

§§

His twins looked especially good as he watched them from the top of the stairs. They still hadn't noticed him and were casually leaning against the wall and the handrail respectively waiting for him.

George was wearing tight dark washed jeans with a blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his biceps and a thin black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was tapping a foot against the wall while waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. Fred instead was leaning on the handrail of the stairs in front of his twin with his hands in his pockets. He wore black tight jeans and a blood red button up shirt, the sleeves rolled over his forearms and the top buttons undone to show a bit of his chest.

Both of them had tousled short hair, giving off the just shagged look that drove Harry crazy and the way they were dressed with the shirts straining over their muscled chests wasn't helping any.

"Looking good you two" he said making his presence known "so where are you taking me?" he asked smiling sweetly while coming down the stairs.

He opted to wear tight jeans and an emerald button up shirt that according to Nym enchanted his eyes. His long black hair were tied back in a braid at the nape of his neck. From their looks he didn't need to be a genius to see that they liked it.

"That's for us to know " "And for you to find out" they grinned, before stealing a kiss on the cheek from him.

He pouted hoping to make them tell him something. He was too curious, he had been thinking about it from the day before when they asked him out and still had no idea of what to expect from them.

Together they offered him their arms, one on each side "Ready to go?"

"Yup" he smiled.

He was confused when instead of apparating like he thought, they walked out of the door. And continued walking.

He didn't mind thought. He had never been anywhere and that part of London was very quiet and beautiful and it was a lovely evening for a walk. They passed through a park before the twins stopped in front of a movie theater.

"We thought that you would like a more muggle date" Fred shrugged

"And we've never been to see a movie" smiled George.

"That's great!" he grinned "what are we seeing?"

Well.. the movie was good and he enjoyed it very much, though he had to admit was more interested in the twins. All through the movie they had been holding his hands, keeping an arm over his shoulder or a hand on his tight, whispering in his ears. He was literally shivering from their teasing and his instincts were not helping. The more animalistic part of him just wanted to jump on them and let them claim him, the human part though was embarrassed only thinking about it, though he didn't mind the prospective, just.. not yet.

After the movie they brought him to a little Italian restaurant not far from there where they had made reservations for dinner.

They talked about their plans for the future, what they liked and all they could think about it while enjoying the delicious meal.

Harry found out that they actually liked to read, they just let people think that they would never touch a book willingly, but they actually needed to be really smart and know a lot to do what they did. Fred liked thriller and horror books, while George favored the fantasy genre, but the magical world didn't have much in the narrative department. He had fun telling them all the muggle books they could read and would like and promised them that their next date they would go to a muggle bookstore.

When the dessert arrived, Harry enjoyed his creamy tiramisù almost as much as teasing the twins eating it sensually from his spoon and moaning every bite. 'Payback is a bitch' he thought smirking. The twins were looking at him almost hypnotized and with lust in their eyes, but made a good job at calming down quickly. Who knew their innocent little Harry could be so devious?

After dinner they apparated in a grassy field near a lake. George conjured a blanked so they could sit on the ground and stargaze a little. The place was really beautiful and the way the stars and moon reflected on the surface of the lake was just magical.

"So Harry, did you enjoy our date?" Fred asked

"Yes, I really loved it" he smiled happily

"That's good" George said

Harry made to say something but then closed him mouth and bit his lip.

"What is it?" they asked

"No-Nothing" he stuttered

"Harry, you can tell us anything" "You can trust us"  
"I just.. I.. I want" he hesitated before taking a big breath and before he lost the courage he said "Couldyoukissme?"

It was almost too fast for them to understand, almost. They smirked to each other over the raven head before turning to their little fox.

"Gladly" they whispered huskily. Fred took hold of Harry's chin and turning his face towards him he slowly let his lips cover the pouty ones of his boyfriend. The kiss, while being chaste and slow, was passionate and demanding too, matching Fred's temperament.

Harry moaned softly letting his lips dance with the slightly rough ones over his. When Fred broke away smirking, he was breathing heavily but he soon found himself facing the other twin and kissing him. This time it was more gentle and sensual, the other's lips a little softer and he moaned again. He started feeling dizzy from lack of air, or maybe from how good the twins were at that.

'Why did I wait so long again?' he could only think when he can breathe again. His lips were now swollen and red making him look delicious in the twins mind.

"That"  
"Was"  
"Awesome" he finished for the twins before they could say more with a bright blush still on his cheeks.

§§

"So Harry, are they good at kissing?" was the first thing that came out of Luna's mouth when she and Neville arrived at Fortesque to meet with him.

"Luna!" Neville scolded her a bit embarrassed she would be so blunt

"Hello to you too, Luna. I'm fine thank you, what about you?" he said sarcastically before smirking "Damn good by the way"

"Not you too" moaned Neville

"Sorry Nev" Harry chuckled "so how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Gran took me to Saint Mungo's to be checked like I told you. it seems that apart from being a late bloomer, as they said, nothing's wrong with me. I will get the power boost from earth elemental affinity that should have come my fifteenth birthday a bit later this year and they suggested I get a new wand since my father's one doesn't work well with me" he answered

"And the new one works better?"  
"Yeah, I've been revising and now I can do everything no problem and I seem more powerful" the boy said timidly.

"That's great" Harry smiled "What about you Lu?"

"I've been around with daddy looking for creatures" she said dreamily "it was fun even if we didn't find any"

"I'm sure you're be more lucky next time"

"So, where are your twins?" asked Neville looking around

"They wanted to look at a place that's been put on sale here in the Alley for their shop" he said "Me and Sirius are going to invest in the joke shop so they can start securing the place and working on it"

"Everyone loves their pranks. I'm sure the shop will be a big success" the other boy reassured him

"It will" Luna stated while stealing some of Harry's ice cream.

"If she says so than it's for sure" They both grinned, knowing that their little seer was never wrong.

"Harry" she called

"Yes Lu?"  
"Can I pet your ears and tails later? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked cutely

"Of course you can" he smiled while Neville chuckled

"Sorry, it's just that you look so different already. I was imagining you with them and.. I'm sorry mate but you are as cute as a girl" he said gesturing to his long braided hair and laughing at his friend pouting face.

"You're mean" he deadpanned crossing his arms and waiting for his twins to come and comfort him. Which they gladly did, holding him close in between them and showering him with caresses and butterfly kisses.

A little time later they were navigating the Alley and gathering school supplies for the new year. Fred and George had joined them once they finished what they came for. In the end they managed to buy the building with a little help from the founds Harry and Sirius had put aside for their shop, Remus and Sirius also offered to help overlook the works in there while they were at school to help them.

Normally they would have gone with their friend Lee Jordan for the school shopping but he was on vacation and wouldn't be back until the end of the month, just in time to catch the express.

He knew of their feelings for the younger boy and actually tried more than once to make them confess so they couldn't wait to tell him everything that happened, that they finally had Harry all for themselves.

What they didn't look forward at all was confronting their little brother and sister. Those two were greedy bastards and delusional if they thought that could get what they wanted in the end. Neville and Luna reassured them that they would be at their side. The girl also said that now that he was himself and the two couldn't keep people away, Harry would get even more friends. Something he was looking forward to.

§§

Harry huffed flopping down on the couch. He had been trying to do it for an hour now but he just didn't get it.

He had decided after the will reading to work on his abilities but not everything was as easy as he thought. Sirius was more than happy when he asked for help for the animagus transformation and the twins too jumped at the chance to learn. Thanks to their occlumency being already good they had no problems meditating and after a couple of days they found their forms. Ironically enough they were all foxes. It was expected for Harry, being a kitsune and in his fox form he would maintain his numerous tails. The twins being foxes too was not so surprising given their personalities and made Harry extremely happy. It meant that they were even more compatible then he thought.

The mage sight was kind of natural, he could see auras and souls and being able to determine many things from those from the power of a person to their personality to their feelings. He just needed to learn the meaning of the different colours, shapes and feelings to understand everything better, it was a mix of study and experience. He could see wards and other magic and enchantments cast on people and objects too. Bill helped him greatly in learning all the different kinds of wards that existed and several of the more common spells and curses that people used to cast on their things, how to work with manipulating and disabling them and in the end he said that he could be a mean curse breaker if he ever wanted to pursue that career.

He could probably do other things too and was now waiting for the elves to find some books from his ancestors who had the same gift, if there were any otherwise he needed to go by instinct.

His metamorphomagus abilities were good, it needed concentration and practice but after two weeks he could easily change his hair, eyes and other little things with no trouble thanks to Nym helping him and guiding him all through it.

The real problem was manipulating fire, lighting and shadows. Either it didn't work or he made things explode with the flick of a tail. It was frustrating and everyone learned quick to hide when they saw his tails swishing angrily in fear of being fried by fire or lightning.

He wanted to learn how to shadow travel but that was not giving any results either. Nor was he having any luck with kistune illusions.

It really sucked but he vowed to get it all mastered by the end of the year.


	9. Chapter 8

"Bloody hell! Would you three stop snogging all the time!?" complained Sirius upon entering the living room and finding the two red devils wrapped around his little Bambi "What happened to my cute innocent godson?" he whined

"The twins happened" piped up Tonks snickering behind him.

"Very funny" he grumbled

"Oh, don't complain Padfoot. At least you aren't catching them half naked around the house" Remus casually said.

"Don't even joke about it" the man yelled "I'll castrate you two if you touch my precious godson, you hear!"

The twins yelped before nodding frantically. Sirius Black was scary and crazy when he wanted to be, and they most certainly didn't want to be on his bad side.

Harry sighed already used to the small argument. It seemed that it happened each time Sirius found him and the twins kissing.

"Was there anything you needed, Siri?" he asked while snuggling against his boyfriends to get more comfortable.

"Yeah" he said "the day after tomorrow you go back to school. Do you feel ready?"

"I don't have much choice." He shrugged "but at least now the old man can't control me anymore and if he tries anything you can deal with him, if it doesn't work I'll boot him out of the castle. Simple enough"

"While what you say is true, I wish you would take it more seriously, cub. The man is dangerous" Remus said.

"I know. But why should I worry needlessly when we don't even know what he's going to do?" he asked "I'd rather enjoy my time with the people I love"

"Be careful though. Remember to call me every night with the two way mirror I gave you or firecall me from your trunk apartment" Sirius reminded him

"And be prepared to see a worried Black storming the castle if you ever forget" laughed Tonks

"I'll do it." Harry promised, knowing that his godfather was going to be really worried about him being around Dumbledore. But he could take care of himself.

"Be careful around Umbridge too. She is one of the few who still believe that Voldemort isn't back and she hates creatures." Remus warned him.

"I know" Harry sneered in disgust. He had seen the woman and the only filthy creature he knew was her, he was so going to prank her.

"Severus will be there, so go to him if you need help or something happens" no one would ever believe him if he said that Sirius was the one who said those words.

§§

Harry, Fred and George were sitting in the train compartment they secured early in the morning. They arrived before anyone else because none of them wanted to deal with the reporters that were now searching the platform for the boy-who-lived or with the rest of the Weasley. They could already hear Mrs. Weasley complain loudly about how ungrateful Harry was to them when she treated him like a son.

They were now waiting for Neville, Luna and Lee to join them before they locked the door of the compartment.

When the three entered they found Fred writing in a journal, George reading a charms book and Harry half asleep laying on their laps.

"I see you finally moved your arses and snatched up boy wonder" grinned Lee before flopping down on the seat opposite.

The twins raised their heads to give him a matching grin, before motioning him to lower his voice

"Harry couldn't sleep well last night"

"He's exhausted"

"Poor Harry" sighed Luna "You best lock the door then. Jealous, Greedy and Know it All are coming down this way" she said making them snicker at the nicknames.

"Well.. I want details, so put away those books and tell me" Lee demanded. He was really happy for his friends. He also wondered why Harry looked so different, like one of his mother's china dolls actually.

Luna giggled "Don't let him hear you compare him to a girl. He hates it" she said.

"Did you just read my mind, blondie?" he asked a bit freaked out

"No I did not" she said.

She felt accepted and loved when she was with Harry and Neville, she didn't feel the need to hide behind the imaginary creatures and her dreamy attitude. Harry was like her big brother, always ready to comfort her and protect her, she was happy that he was now finally free and found real love. She knew he would have a beautiful life ahead of him. And Neville.. well, if he didn't make a move soon then she would.

When the twins joined their little group she was happy that they didn't make fun of her, on the contrary they were very nice and treated her like a little sister, they actually enjoyed hearing about the different creatures she could come up with. She really liked them.

She didn't know much about Lee Jordan but he looked easy going and fun loving, also she didn't have any bad feelings about him, like she did with the three idiots who betrayed her big brother.

When the twins finished telling Lee all that happened, with some help from Neville, the boy was angry. He read something from the newspapers once he came back from holiday but being mostly just the last few days issues he didn't understand all that they were talking about. He was sickened from what was done to Harry, he couldn't imagine what would feel like to have his magic restricted, inheritance blocked and having his mind and personality manipulated. He shivered at the thought. It was inhumane to do something like that to a child. He would support them and help them in any way he could, as little as that may be.

§§

When Harry woke up the train was nearly at Hogsmeade.

"Did you sleep well, love?" George asked helping him sit properly on the seat while Fred smoothed down his long hair and put them in a loose braid.

"Yeah, you're comfy" he giggled before kissing them lightly on the lips.

"He really has you whipped" Lee commented after seeing his trouble making friends so love struck because of the petite boy.

"They are" nodded Neville, making the two pout.

"Enough teasing my twins you two" Harry chuckled "We should wear our school robes now, the train is slowing down"

They waited until most of the students had left before joining them to the carriages. They quickly boarded one and left before Ron and Hermione could catch up to them.

When they entered the great hall it felt like everyone was looking at him, not a new experience but uncomfortable all the same. He assumed it was because of his new looks, the news of what Dumbledore did to him and the fact that he entered hand in hand with the infamous Weasley twins.

He saw the new dada teacher glaring at him, with his luck she was homophobic too he thought bitterly. Dumbledore too was staring at him with irritation but he had no problems ignoring him, just like he ignored the toad's speech. If she thought that the ministry could dictate was happened in his castle she had another thing coming. He spent dinner chatting with the other lions and having fun.

Further down the table Ron, Hermione and Ginny were glaring at them all. They had tried to tell everyone they met on the train how Harry had gone dark, because of how he treated them and what he did to the headmaster, Ginny kept whining about how he broke her heart and that they were really fated to be together. Pity no one believed them. Some even insulted them for trying talking about Harry that way, he was a good friend and didn't deserve all the shit they threw at him.

§§

The next morning Harry woke up early. He got up and went to take a shower before getting dressed. The night before Ron had one of his screaming tantrums about how he was a traitor, dark and a faggot. Needless to say the whole common room was ready to have a go at him to defend Harry, especially after the newspapers revealed all that he had to endure in his life. The older students felt more protective of him and respected him a great deal, the younger ones looked up to him like a role model instead, it was a little strange for him but better than be avoided and glared at. They had also learned an important lesson in life, never believe blindly what others say or write, it was best to know research facts on their own and get to know the person involved before judging.

Ginny wailed like a banshee when she saw that he was romantically involved with her brothers and demanded them to release him from their curse or prank and give her back her boyfriend. Wrong move.

Harry found out in the last month that they were both very possessive men and proceeded to show her who exactly did he belong to. As much as he was embarrassed of being snogged breathless, twice, in front of the whole common room he was really too dazed to complain.

Hermione too had to say her piece, she really couldn't mind her own business but by that point they were all too tired and Neville.. Shy, insecure Neville told her to 'shut the fuck up' and mind her own business because 'no one gave a shit of what she thought'. It was priceless seeing her face and the reaction of the common room to his newfound confidence and he couldn't be more proud of his friend.

Now though he needed to see Professor McGonagall. He didn't take long to get to her office since the corridors were empty, the very few students awake were still lazing in the common rooms.

He knocked twice before stepping back waiting for the woman to answer.

"Come in"

"Good morning, Professor" he greeted her.

"Mr. Potter. I didn't expect you to come see me. Sit down" she motioned for the chair in front of the desk while conjuring some tea for them. "What can I do for you?

"I would like to drop divination, professor, and take up Ancient Runes" he said

"Why? You understand it's not normal to change subjects so late in your education"

"I know." He sighed "If you keep up with the news you should know about the headmaster's actions against me. Because of the compulsions, I felt that keeping Ron's friendship was more important than my education so I picked up divination to make him happy, instead of a subject that I had been interested about for a year already. I kept up with the curriculum on my own, so if the professor allows me to enter her class and gives me a test I'll demonstrate that I am on par with the other students, if not a little advanced."

Minerva was conflicted after hearing him speak. She trusted Albus and had followed him for so long that she had trouble believing that all was said in the paper was true but then the trial happened and he was deemed guilty. On the other hand Harry was a good boy and he didn't deserve such horrible things happening to him. She was torn in two but in the end, looking at the boy, she decided that she would do her job as a teacher and nothing more. She didn't want to be pulled in between their conflicts.

"Very well. I will talk with professor Vector over breakfast and she will let you know her decision."

"Thank you for your time, professor" he bowed a little before going back to the common room to meet his boyfriends and Neville, so they could go to down to the great all for breakfast together .

§§

After talking with professor Vector that day and doing a small test, she deemed him more than adequate to attend her course. He really liked it and the fact that the class was so small gave them the chance to learn more and better as the teacher had less students to attend.

The professor actually loved him and after only two weeks she offered him additional tutoring. She was of the opinion that he was a natural and his talent needed to be allowed to grow, there were very few masters in Britain now, not only in Ancient Runes, and if he could (and wanted to) gain the title she would do her best to help him. It was not an apprenticeship but close.

Hermione who had been shocked to see him in her class tried to joke that he wasn't good enough and should leave at the beginning, but when the teacher offered him such a chance and didn't stop praising him it made her mad and incredibly jealous. She was the one who should be praised, she was the smart one! It wasn't fair that he got so good so suddenly, she was sure he used something to cheat and it was only the threat to be booted out of the class if she continued that made her keep silent. But she still tried to find what he did to become so good.

The first Dada lesson was horrible instead. The toad made them only read, every lesson, and never allowed them to use their wands, claiming that they didn't need to use the spells. They were perfectly safe in her classroom and only reading about spells was more than enough for them. How did she expect them to pass their Owls he had no idea.

She constantly belittled him and tried to rile him up, only to have the excuse to give him detention. It was unfortunate for her that he was not the hotheaded reckless idiot from before. No, the real Harry was calm, collected and cunning.

The first time she insulted him because he was gay he sneaked into her office and spelled all the plates on the walls to show men in intimate positions, very loud men, instead of her creepy kittens. You could hear her screams from the dungeons that day.

Really, he was a kitsune and kitsunes were the epitome of tricksters, his friends should have expected something from him, the twins couldn't stop laughing for all the week every time they saw the toad or anyone mentioned her.

Dumbledore of course tried to talk to him, Merlin knows the reason why, but he was able to get out of it claiming that the school rules stated that he didn't have any right to demand a meeting with a student unless it was a school matter, and in that case the presence of his head of house was required along with a parent or guardian. It seemed that the man didn't want that meeting so bad if it included Minerva and Sirius, so he backed off.

Fred had continued his lessons with Snape for his potion apprenticeship, while George had started his under Flitwick for charms. Dumbledore of course didn't know about either of them, he didn't need to so neither of the professors deemed it necessary to tell him.

§§

"Hey Harry"

"Hello Oliver" he greeted the older boy

"I just wanted to tell you that I booked the pitch for Friday, we need to start training if we want to win the cup" he said enthusiastically.

"Sure. That's your last year after all, are you going to play professional after that?"

"I'd like to. Maybe if I'm good enough this year some of the scouts will call me"

"I'm sure you won't have problems" Harry reassured him

"Thanks. By the way, if you need anything, you can count on me ok? The chasers too." Olived said seriously "Katie, Alicia and Angelina all look at you like a little brother and care about you very much"

"Thank you. I.. it means a lot to me" he smiled.

He never realized just how many people he could count on, before. Dean and Seamus from his dorm had apologized for the way they behaved in the last years, not believing him, and promised to be better friends from now on.

He made also new friends during his classes. In Potions he was seated with Daphne Greengrass, she was a good conversation partner once they established that he wasn't interested in her and she dropped the ice queen mask she used to keep boys away, her friend Tracey Davis was often with her along with Blasie Zabini, they would study together in the library at least one a week and were happy to let him join them.

In Ancient Runes he was partnered with Padma Patil who, unlike her twin, was very smart and pleasant to spend time with. She introduced him to Terry Boot, another raven, who was in their group for the class projects.

From Hufflepuff he was friendly with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, they were a bit shy though so maybe he would get them to open up a bit and be more confident.

It was nice having more friends now that he didn't have Ron and Hermione to keep them away and monopolize him. They were shitty friends too, trying to force their opinions and wants on him uncaring of what he thought or needed; egoistical and greedy that's what they were.

There were those who didn't like him too. Zacharias Smith was one of those and he liked to spend his time glaring at him, but was smart enough to know he needed to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want to become a pariah like Ron Weasley. Malfoy still didn't like him but for some reason he seemed civil this year, maybe it was because Harry wasn't the golden boy anymore, Dumbledore's puppet. That and the fact that his godfather was Lord Black and could ruin his family. A great part of the Malfoy fortune came from Narcissa's dowry and loans made by her father and the previous Lord Black, if Sirius were to cut their alliance and break their marriage the Malfoys would be broke in no time since, while politically strong the last decades, they were not Ancient nor a Noble House.

Sirius' power over them was so strong that he could order them to defy Voldemort and stay out of the war too, something he wanted very much to do but Harry made him reconsider.

The dark lord was not hiding with them, the aurors had been raiding the ex death eaters' homes periodically to make sure of it. No, it was best to leave them on their toes and when they really needed it, Sirius would demand them to tell all they know about Voldemort plans.

The only other event worth mentioning was what happened to Ginny. She had been trying for days to get him alone and convince him that they were soul mates and needed to be together, that her brothers had him under a spell and he didn't really love them. Nearly a month after the start of school she managed to push him in a broom cupboard while he was passing on his way to class and forced herself on him, kissing him, taking him totally by surprise.

When he realized what was happening he was so enraged that he pushed her forcefully away from him, directly out of the door and in the middle of the crowd of students and proceed to scream at her.

"How dare you to try and force your disgusting self on me!? I told you time and time again that I don't like you and I'll never be with you. I'm in love with Fred and George and that is not going to change"

"No! You belong with me you just need to admit it" She insisted trying again to kiss him.

"Stop being a slut!" he bellowed slapping her hard on the face, his nails lengthened by rage leaving behind three claw marks on her cheek.

That finally got her to run away crying. When the twins heard what happened they were not happy, not in the least. Ginny was targeted by their most vicious pranks for a week afterwards and every time they were in the same room, the twins made sure to hang all over Harry and kiss him as much as they could just to show her that he belonged to them and she would never have him.

* * *

**This update is a bit late but if I can I'll post another chapter before Halloween. **

**As always, thank you to everyone who added my story to their favourite or alert lists and left a review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't know what was I thinking about when I wrote the last chapter. As one of you pointed out, Oliver should already have finished Hogwarts. I didn't realize I made such a mistake so Oliver is going to be present, not much mind you, in future chapters. Since I would prefer not going back to re-read it all and change it, let's just say that he is the same age as Fred and George, yes? Good. **

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts class was a joke. All Umbridge taught them was when not to use their wand and that if they were attacked they had to duck, hide and wait for the aurors. If they were still alive when the law enforcement arrived than it was all good, otherwise it was not her problem.

He could see that she was just itching to give them all some horrible detention so he had warned his classmates and housemates not to give her any reason to and to spread the word to the other houses. He had a bad feeling about the woman and didn't want to discover if it was true or not. It was hard to just listen to her spreading stupid facts and insults and stay silent, but they all managed to do as Harry told them. The only exceptions were a couple of upper year ravens who didn't want to listen to Harry and complained about her lack of teaching and Ron Weasley who had gotten two weeks detention with the toad for insulting her and the ministry, the idiot. No one knew what she had him do since he didn't talk with anyone apart from Granger, but he was more often than not in a foul mood.

It was the first week of October and Neville, who now had a good wand and was more confident, complained that he wasn't learning anything in her class.

"How are we supposed to fight off Voldemort if we can barely use stunners?" he grumbled "Of all our teachers Professor Lupin was the best and only one who taught us"

"You're right. I actually asked Remus for some good books and I am learning on my own" admitted Harry

"Really? Could you help me then?" the other asked. They were all in the library revising together for a few classes. It was something that Harry enjoyed mostly because it showed the rest of the school some unity between the houses as there were members from all four of them.

"Me too!" Seamus, who sometimes joined them, jumped at the idea.

"Why don't you just form a club or something?" suggested Susan

"That would be great!" agreed Padma

"You could even help the younger years then" pondered Daphne. It was a shame that they weren't receiving a good education because of all the incompetent teachers in the subject

"Well.. if you put it that way. Even we older ones could use the help" admitted Katie a bit embarrassed, having heard their discussion from a nearby table

"Yeah and everyone knows you're the best in defence Harry" complimented him Alicia.

"Are you all trying to rope me into creating a club and teaching all the school Dada?" he asked incredulous

"Basically, yes" Luna nodded calmly

"Bloody hell" he grumbled knowing that they would make him agree in a week top. Maybe less if they got the twins to do the corrupting and convincing. He was doomed.

§§

Just as he predicted he found himself in front of Professor Flitwick's office a week later, grumbling to himself.

"Hello, Harry. What can I do for you?" the diminutive teacher asked while offering him his homemade cookies. The man was really a great baker, he thought as he bit the soft treat.

"You see, professor. A lot of students are.. unhappy, with professor Umbridge' classes. We are doing nothing in the practical department and while theory is good we need to know how to perform the spells, especially those who have the exams this year"

"I see, unfortunately I can't do anything about her. She was appointed by the Minister and I am sad to say professor Dumbledore stopped long ago caring of the level of the teaching in that particular subject" he sighed sadly. It was such a pity too, many students had died during the first war because they didn't know how to defend themselves and now it would happen again.

"I know that, sir. What I was hoping was to form a Defence Club so we students could learn and practice what we don't in class" Harry explained

"That would be a good solution. Are you aware that for such a thing you would need a teacher sponsoring it and it would need to be led by a student. The teacher only has observation purposes. Also you would need a good number of students willing to join before creating such a club"

"I know sir. I have here a list of the students who already want to join since my friends spread the word in their houses" he said handling over the parchment with many names on it. There were nearly all Gryffindor house on it, a lot of ravens and puffs from all years, the snakes were mostly from the younger four years and some from his class.

" That's quite a number already. Whomever is the leader of the club would need some help"

"I have been bullied and bribed into taking the position of leader of the club" Harry grumbled pouting "But I'm sure I can get quite a few people to help me.. for revenge" he added the last part smirking

"I see, I see" the small man chuckled.

"Would you be willing to sponsor us sir? You were a champion dueler and we would greatly gain from your experience sir"

"Well.. it has been a long time since there was a dueling club or anything similar at Hogwarts. I will be happy to sponsor you, Mr. Potter"

"Thank you sir"

"You're very welcome. I will take care of the paperwork for you, while you make sure that there are notices in all the common rooms about your club, organize a schedule and curriculum of what you want to teach and take care of the students wanting to join. It will be a big responsibility"

"I won't disappoint you sir" he smiled

§§

Harry entered the common room plopping down on the closest twin lap, who happened to be George. The young man huffed from the sudden weight but embraced Harry around the waist right away.

"Hello there gorgeous" he whispered in his ear

"You two are going to help me teach the club" he stated without looking up from his journal, where he started writing his schedule and curriculum immediately after having the go ahead from Flitwick.

"But we have our Newts and our apprenticeships already" complained Fred

"And don't forget about the works at the shop we are following from here and our owl orders we need to think about" added George

"Either you're helping me once a week with the younger brats or you aren't going to touch me until I'm twenty one" he deadpanned

"We'll help you!" they agreed quickly making everyone in hearing range laugh at them.

"Good boys" he smirked kissing them quickly on the lips, so they would not evolve it in a snogging session. He would have never lasted all that time he had threatened without jumping them, his kitsune was already testy enough, but the twins didn't know that.

"You're so whipped" Neville told them

"Oh, you're going to help me too, Nev" he smiled a very shark like smile "you're the one who started it all, you aren't getting away from it so easily"

"Yes sir" the brown haired boy gulped. Harry was scary!

"Hey Dean" Harry called the boy from the other side of the common room

"Yeah"

"Could you draw the fliers for the Defence Club?" he asked "So we can put them on the notice boards in the common rooms and hand them around the school"

"Sure, do you want something particular on it?"

"Uhm.. how about a patronus?" he proposed

"Sure but I don't know how it looks like" Dean admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, no problem. I'll show you" he said taking out his wand "Expecto Patronum" he called and from his wand his silvery stag, that he affectionately dubbed Prongs after his father, came forth trotting around the common room, earning several looks of awe before stopping in front of Harry.

"That was.. magnificent" the boy whispered

"Thank you."

"I'll draw it, no problem. I may have to ask you to show me again to check for details though" Dean grinned

"Sure. The first meeting will be in a week, we gather in the Great Hall Saturday afternoon at three. You can write it on the flier" Harry said.

"Ok. Hey George could you help me to charm the patronus later? I want it to move around the paper in a realistic way. Like really seeing a patronus, you know?" Dean asked turning to the red heads, not sure which one was which.

"It's easy. I'll teach you once you're done with the drawing, you may need it in the future" the twin on the right replied.

"Now Harry, why don't you put down that journal and show some attention to your beloved boyfriends?" Fred mumbled against the boy's neck from his seat beside him, George hummed in agreement and tightened his arms around him, sneaking a couple of fingers under the bottom of his shirt.

"Ten minutes" the raven moaned

"We can give you five, no more" George whispered in his ear, before kissing the spot just below and making him squirm.

"Fine. But no teasing" he mumbled back, blushing slightly from the teasing in a room full of people. The twins really didn't care much boundaries and privacy, at least for these little things. He was getting better with public demonstrations of affection but he still got embarrassed easily.

Fred and George grinned and high fived each other behind Harry's back, they learned quickly that once Harry got immersed in a book, a project or studying, it was impossible to get him away from it unless they did it when he was just starting. Every time they managed to turn his attention on them was a success in their opinion.

"Harry" they drawled with husky voices as the five minutes were up, making him shiver.

"Time to put down your work, love" George said hugging the boy closer to him, making him mold his back to his muscular chest, and stroking his abdomen through his shirt.

"And have some fun with us" Fred told him, leaning over to nibble on his ear and neck.

"N-not here" he stuttered, barely refraining from moaning out loud and gather everyone's attention. George moved his arms swiftly and threw him over his shoulder, making him yelp loudly and have everyone look at him. 'So much for discretion' he thought as the twins walked toward their dorm room. It was a good thing they only shared with Lee, and the boy was now busy on a date with a cute puff from their year.

§§

"Good evening Severus"

"Sirius, Remus" the man nodded and after walking out of the fireplace he sat with them at the table.

"So how's my pup?" Sirius asked. Harry had kept his promise to call him with the mirror every day but the previous week he told him he was working on a project and if he wanted to make it in time he would need to cut their talks. For the past days they boy would call him, tell him he was fine and promise to call again. It was frustrating as hell but it also reminded him of Lily. He didn't know her that well he was sad to say, but one thing he knew about a woman was that once she was immersed in something the rest of the world barely existed for her. Severus had agreed wholeheartedly when he told them what he thought, being her best friend for years he knew her better than anyone alive.

"He's creating a Defence Club, with plenty of pushing from his friends I have to say, to remedy the unmentionable teaching of that thrice damned toad." Severus informed them. It was fun seeing how the two men puffed their chests with pride at his news.

"So it's a study group for his year?" asked Sirius

"No. It's school wide. I have no doubt that he will find himself teaching the whole seven years from all three houses bar Slytherin , with few exceptions, the snakes will join from fourth year down I think and some of his classmates" Severus corrected him

"Wha'?" Remus couldn't help but gape "He's practically doing the Dada teacher's job"

"Indeed"

"I guess he inherited some of the Black craziness after all" commented Sirius completely solemn for once.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic" the other marauder punched him in the shoulder "he's a responsible young man who wants to help his fellow students being able to protect themselves in front of danger"

"He is right" nodded Severus. If he had to pick between the two, yes Remus was the one who turned into a blood thirsty monster every full moon, but he still was the more tolerable one.

"What about our soon to be sons in law?" inquired then the dog animagus

"Fred is progressing at an alarming rate, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't saw it with my own eyes" Severus said "I guess that inventing potions since they were second years should tell about their talent. He may be able to gain a mastery in two years instead of five and beat my record"

"Really? Weren't you like, the youngest potion master in Europe?" Sirius asked gaping

"Yes. But records are meant to be beaten" Severus shrugged

"And George?" asked Remus

"Filius praises him constantly. At least when the headmaster isn't around. He is as gifted as his brother, but I didn't inquire much. I want to keep my cover and it would seem suspicious if I appeared interested in one of the troublemakers"

"No matter, I can write to Filius later maybe and ask myself. I'm sure he won't mind" the werewolf mused.

"Or make Bill write" suggested Sirius "He's upstairs isn't he?"

"Sleeping" he nodded "Seems that the goblins are checking all the vaults and dealing with the cursed objects that shouldn't be allowed inside, but stupid pureblood still left there. The curse breakers are working overtime and Bill is the best they have"

"He will have plenty of money after all that work, on the bright side" the potion master said.

"True. He will need it if he wants to court that French half veela he likes" nodded Sirius

"Mrs. Delacour?"

"Yes Severus. You met her last year didn't you?"

"I did. She was nothing special though as far as I could see" the man said

"You never know" Remus said, he always thought that you should give people a chance before judging them.

"I wonder though.. didn't Dumbledore say anything to this little club they're making?" asked Sirius confused

"Not really. He hadn't been in the castle much since school started." Snape said "only the first week actually, before Harry shot him down in front of the whole school, I may add. Minerva was the one to approve the club and when he comes back he won't be able to do anything about it"

"That's good. Who knows what he's doing though?" sighed Remus

"I saw him in every Wizengamot session, he sits in the seats open for public and watches everything like an hawk. I thought he was going to speak up more than once but he always catches himself on time" Sirius admitted.

"And the rest of the time?"

"Don't know Moony, I'm not his babysitter. Am I?" sneered Sirius, disgusted by the idea alone.

"Just.. let's keep an eye and ear out ok?" sighed Remus again. The man was going to give him a headache.

"Of course" the two men nodded, before Sirius proposed opening a bottle of firewhiskey and they got to drinking.

§§

"I can't believe you got so many people to join the Defence Club" said George from his position sprawled on his side of the bed.

"Neither can I" groaned Harry before snuggling closer to them

"Don't worry love, you have many people ready to help you" Fred reassured him kissing his bare back.

They had pushed the twins beds together so they could fit comfortably. While Harry was not ready to go all the way yet, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his boyfriend's attentions.

"I wish we could be of more help, but we don't have the time to do anything else" sighed George

"Don't worry. Your apprenticeships are more important as are your Newts" Harry said kissing them

"And will you reward us if we do well in our exams?" Fred teased him laying butterfly kissed all over.

"Maybe.." he moaned purring lightly

George chuckled running his hand all over his tails. He really loved the furry tails and the cute fox ears on top of his head, it was a pity that Harry had to keep them hidden all the time because of Umbridge, Dumbledore and bigots in general.

"Before we forget" started George

"We have something for you, love"

"What is it?" he asked, eyes lighting up in wonder.

The twins chuckled before Fred leaned over the edge of the bed and took something out from his bedside table. "Here it is"  
Harry regarded the little box in wonder before carefully unwrapping it. Inside he found three thin platinum chains with little charms hanging from it. The charms were all the same in white gold and represented a kitsune with five tails displayed behind it. The foxes eyes though were all different.

"This one is yours" said Fred taking out the necklace in the middle. The fox had one sapphire eye and one purple amethyst one, Harry recognized them as the same colors as the twins auras. Fred was the blue one, the more passionate, headstrong and outspoken of the two who liked hand on work, George was instead the calmer, pensive and creative one who liked to mess with spells.

"Those instead are for us" continued George, pointing two other two with emerald eyes.

"They are linked and will heat up if one of us is ever in danger" Fred explained

"They have trackers built in, so we can always find each other" George finished

"I. Thank you..I really love them" Harry said with tears in his eyes "I love you"

It was the first time he said that. The twins smile suddenly got even bigger.

"We love you too" they said together before kissing him in turn pouring in all the love they felt for him.

* * *

**As I promised, here is the new chapter before Halloween! **

**Thank you to all that added my story to their favourite or alerts lists and left a review! I look forward to know what do you think about this ^^**


End file.
